Et maintenant
by Vronik
Summary: Katniss est de retour dans le 12 après la fin de la Révolte et l'assassinat de Coin. Elle est complètement dévastée par la mort de Prim mais on parle de la Fille du Feu. Elle ne pourra pas en rester là... J'amène les choses doucement mais je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage...
1. Tout est vraiment fini?

Et voilà je me lance. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Voici ma première fic, ma première histoire, mes premiers lecteurs (croisons les doigts).

Je vous laisse la découvrir, l'apprécier j'espère. Et comme une première fois nécessite de l'inspiration, j'ai puisé la mienne auprès des personnages créés par Suzanne Collins.

 **1\. Tout est vraiment fini ?**

Tout est vraiment fini ? Je vais mourir ici ? Entre ces quatre murs ? Dans une autre prison peut-être. Que s'est-il passé après qu'on m'ait emmené ? Après que j'ai tiré ma flèche vers Coin et raté l'occasion d'en finir une fois pour toute. Assise à même le sol, tournée vers cette porte qui s'était peut-être refermé sur moi pour toujours, je continuais de tourner ses questions en boucle dans mon esprit. J'étais épuisé, physiquement, mentalement, nerveusement mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

Quand ? Mais quand tout cela allait-il finir ? Une fin était-elle, même, envisageable ? Je l'avais vu arriver, j'y avais cru. Après tout le suicide pouvait être une fin acceptable, au moins pour une fois c'était moi qui décidais. En tirant ma flèche j'avais créé la panique autour de moi. J'avais vu l'incompréhension, l'effroi, la colère dans les yeux de ceux que je pouvais apercevoir. Ces même yeux qui quelques minutes plus tôt étaient quasiment tous rempli d'admiration et de fierté. Tout aurait pu finir si simplement, si seulement il …

-Katniss ! Haymitch était apparu brusquement en criant mon nom. Katniss ? Tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr que je t'entends, tu viens de crier mon nom, pensa-t-elle rapidement.

Haymitch me fixait le regard triste, mais comme s'il observait quelqu'un de l'autre côté d'un miroir lui permettant de ne pas être vu.

\- Katniss tu peux sortir, ton procès est fini. Nous rentrons dans le 12.

Je restais silencieuse. Mon procès était fini ? Déjà ? Mais… combien de temps avait-il duré ? Quelques heures tout au plus, ils avaient été rapide. Je regardais autour de moi et aperçu un plateau repas. Un plateau repas ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Qui l'avait apporté ? Haymitch? Je le regardais, interrogative. Lui aussi me regardait toujours, attendant que je me lève enfin. C'était bien la première fois que mon mentor se montrait aussi patient avec moi. Il me donnait l'impression qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il me donnait aussi une autre impression, celle d'être lui aussi très fatigué.

Je m'appuyais au mur collé derrière moi pour me relever mais je failli glisser. Ma main était engourdie et mes jambes me faisaient mal d'un coup. Je me sentais fébrile et toute endolorie d'un coup.

\- Vas-y doucement, tu es resté statique un bon moment et tu n'as rien avalé depuis 2 jours, dit Haymitch en s'avançant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Deux jours ? Comment ça deux jours ?! Deux jours assise là, sans boire, ni manger… sans dormir ? Perte de repères, pertes de motricité et quoi encore ? m'énervais-je. Je soupirai de lassitude et aidé de mon mentor, je me mis péniblement debout. La sensation d'avoir des aiguilles plantées dans les jambes se fit plus insistante mais je ne voulais pas chuter une deuxième fois. Avançant vers la lumière extérieure, me laissant guider le long des couloirs, je gardais les yeux au sol. Je ne voulais rien voir de particulier, je voulais seulement rentrer et une fois que ce serait fait, je trouverais bien un autre moyen d'en finir. Pour de bon cette fois ci.

* OooooO *

Il était fatigué. Fatigué depuis si longtemps. Depuis ses premiers jeux ? Depuis sa première moisson ? Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre le principe des Hunger Games ? En plus, il ne buvait plus… en tout cas… plus autant. C'était de toute façon devenus difficile de trouver de l'alcool ses derniers temps. Il voulait lui aussi rentrer. Rentrer pour… pour tenter d'oublier ? Rentrer pour ne plus avoir à faire bonne figure ? Toutes ses vies gâchées, toutes ses luttes, toutes ses batailles.

Oui les districts s'étaient unis, ils avaient combattus ensemble et avaient réussi à renverser Snow et son gouvernement. Mais alors d'où venait cette sensation ? Cette impression que rien n'était fini, cette incapacité à se relâcher. Coin ? Elle était morte.

\- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions parait-il. Coin devait être la fille de Satan. Il sourit en pensant ça et en se demandant si à l'heure actuelle Coin et Snow n'étaient pas en train de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour gagner la confiance du propriétaire des lieux.

La peur, l'envie, la fatigue, tout ça disparait-il avec la mort. Pff, il devenait philosophe maintenant ?! Il lui fallait un verre ! Il était heureux que quelqu'un ait arrêté Coin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais encore une fois c'était la petite qui avait agi et c'était elle qui allait devoir porter le poids de ce moment de lucidité, seule.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'hovercraft qui les déposerait au 12. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis sa « cellule ». Chacun restant dans son monde. Elle n'avait même pas cillé quand Effie et lui avaient échangé ce baiser. Effie ? A quoi avaient-ils pensés tous les deux ? Probablement à rien. En tout cas il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant et il remerciait en silence celui ou celle qui avait oublié Katniss lors de la distribution de mots. On avait dû lui donner ce qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient cette petite et lui, ils avaient un foutu caractère mais ils se comprenaient. Pas en paroles ce n'était pas le genre de la maison, disons plutôt en instinct. L'instinct de survie ? Ils avaient pourtant tous les deux déjà tenté de se suicider. Il l'avait vu raté la pilule de Cinna. Et lui aussi, il y a quelques années, avait tenté d'en finir. Il jeta un dernier regard vers ce Capitol qu'il quittait enfin et ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser, juste un instant.

* OooooO *

Ils étaient de retour dans le 12.

Le 12, je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Il avait peu changé depuis notre dernier passage avec Cressida et son équipe. Mon regard semblait toujours fixé au sol mais je voyais bien ici et là quelques hommes qui s'affairaient autour des ruines jonchant la place. D'autres en combinaison qui semblaient piocher la terre. Outch ! Non, ils ne « piochent » pas, ils récupèrent les corps des malheureux qui ont péri par ta faute s'écria une voix en moi. Je sentis monter une envie de vomir, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais courir, m'enfermer quelque part et ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre. Haymitch avait dû le sentir car, lui aussi, accéléra l'allure.

Nous ralentîmes aux abords du village des vainqueurs. Il y avait de la lumière dans plusieurs maisons qui étaient jusqu'alors inhabitées. Cela semblait logique finalement, ceux qui travaillaient à la reconstruction du district devaient bien loger quelque part et seules ces maisons étaient encore intactes donc parfaitement habitables.

-Haymitch, dis-je doucement. Je vais me débrouiller seule maintenant. Je regardais droit devant moi en essayant de garder un ton assuré et mon envie de vomir au fond de ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas que mon mentor devine quoi que ce soit dans mon regard ou mes paroles. Il aurait peut-être été tenté de rester avec moi et il n'en était pas question.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais en plus te border ?! Ironisa-t-il. Bien sûr que je te laisse là. Je ne suis pas babysitteur, et il partit en direction de chez lui, sans un regard vers moi. Il devait avoir besoin d'un verre.

Je poussais la porte de chez moi. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, évidemment. Je ne retrouverai sans doute pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Je fis quelques pas et visiblement j'avais tort. Tout était là, exactement comme je l'avais laissé le jour où j'étais venu récupérer quelques affaires personnelles pour nous dans le 13. Les chaussures que ma mère avait pris l'habitude de ranger dans un meuble, près de l'entrée le mobilier que les décorateurs du Capitol avaient installés dans la maison, les ustensiles de cuisines et même l'ancienne couverture posée sur le canapé.

Je parcourais la maison en silence, comme si je la visitais pour la première fois, comme si je n'étais pas chez moi, m'étonnant du calme et de l'ordre qui régnait ici quand tout en moi n'étais que souffrance et chaos. Arrivée à l'étage, je vis que là aussi, rien n'avait été touché. Je poussai une porte, sans vraiment y réfléchir, et me retrouvait dans la chambre de Prim. J'étouffais un cri. Son odeur ! On pouvait encore sentir son léger parfum orangé. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que je parcourais sa chambre, effleurant ce qu'il restait d'elle. Ma petite sœur et ses livres de classe, sa poupée de chiffon qu'elle avait gardé précieusement depuis ses 6 ans, ses vêtements soigneusement rangé dans son armoire, un livre encore ouvert sur son bureau… Je tendis la main vers lui et m'en saisit dans un réflexe presque vital pour le porter à mon visage. Ce n'était pas un livre, c'était le petit cahier de note qu'elle m'avait demandé.

\- Katniss tu pourrais m'acheter un livre de note s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-elle un jour. Elle avait les joues roses et le regard de quelqu'un qui essaye de cacher quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été très mauvaise à ce jeu. Pire que moi, sauf quand j'étais avec elle.

\- Il te manque un livre pour l'école Petit Canard ? la taquinais-je. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas pour ça. On utilisait peu de cahier au district 12, tout le monde n'ayant pas les moyens d'en racheter souvent.

\- Non, il sera pour moi celui-ci souffla-t-elle, les joues rosissant un peu plus. Je me disais que puisqu'on avait un peu d'argent maintenant, je pourrais peut-être te demandé ça, mais si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Un peu d'argent ? Prim était comme moi, comme ma mère, nous étions riches à présent et nous continuions à faire attention à nos dépenses. A ne pas gaspiller et à nous comporter comme avant. Je lui souris.

-Ok, je vais te trouver ça.

-Oh merci Katniss dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras un énorme sourire collé sur le visage comme si je venais de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse nouvelle au monde.

Ce jour-là, je lui avais choisis un cahier avec une couverture comme celle d'un livre et lui avais offert le joli porte-plume se trouvant dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau, je l'avais vu le regarder sans oser y toucher. Elle avait été si heureuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu écrire dedans par contre, l'apercevant seulement avec, de temps en temps, le serrant précieusement entre ses bras.

Je tachais de garder cette image de ma sœur rayonnante et en vie encore quelques instant en moi mais mon regard fut attiré par une phrase dans ce cahier que je tenais toujours ouvert contre mon visage. Mes larmes avait tâché le papier mais on pouvait encore lire : _« Katniss reviendra, j'en suis sûre »_. Je prenais un peu de recul pour lire le petit paragraphe.

 _« Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils ont emmenés Katniss. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Les mots sont encore restés en travers de ma gorge. L'année dernière je pleurais tellement que je n'avais pas pu lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais désolée de ne pas être plus âgée ou plus forte pour qu'elle n'ait pas à prendre ma place. J'avais perdu l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'elle était pour moi depuis ma naissance et encore plus depuis la mort de papa. Mais cette fois, je ne voulais pas faire la même chose, je voulais être forte pour elle et pour maman. Mais le Capitol nous a volé ce moment, tout ce que nous avons est à eux et même les liens que nous tissons, ils tentent de les déchirer. Mais Katniss est forte. Ils veulent la briser encore une fois mais elle y arrivera. Elle était magnifique sur son char et son regard disait qu'elle se battrait encore plus que la première fois. Qu'elle nous protégerait Maman, moi et tous ceux qui en aurait besoin, qu'il ne nous arriverait jamais rien tant qu'elle serait là. Katniss reviendra, j'en suis sûre… »_

Je m'effondrais. Le peu de force qu'il me restait s'évapora. Les larmes redoublèrent m'empêchant de respirer, mon corps se tordit de douleur et un cri sans son s'échappa de ma gorge. Ma sœur, ma petite sœur que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, celle pour qui j'avais tout fait, était morte. Elle et des milliers de personnes que j'avais conduites à la mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'étais revenu et pas eux ! Ses larmes coulaient toujours brouillant tout autour de moi, mouillant mon visage et le parquet sur lequel j'avais glissé, privée de mes jambes. Je suffoquais et me dit que c'était peut-être comme ça que j'allais mourir : seule dans cette maison sans âme, entourée du souvenir des morts, noyée dans mes larmes.


	2. Rêves ou Réalité?

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.

Alors ? Je continue ou je me cache sous un gros rocher pour ne plus en bouger?

En tout cas l'inspiration est toujours là et elle me vient des personnages créés par Suzanne Collins.

Comment la remercier de ce cadeau qu'elle nous a fait ? -)

 **O**************************************************************************************************************O**

 **2\. Rêves ou réalité ?**

La forêt est si belle, aujourd'hui. Je me promène tranquillement, je ne voulais pas rester à l'intérieur avec tous ces souvenirs et la douleur qui va avec. Ici au moins, je peux respirer plus librement et laisser la nature autour de moi m'apaiser. Le soleil réchauffe doucement ma peau et ça me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Bien loin de Panem et de ses soucis. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche. J'ai entendu un bruit, un craquement beaucoup plus soutenu que le simple passage d'un lapin. Quelque chose de plus gros. Un sanglier? J'espère que non, je n'ai jamais aimé en croiser sur ma route. J'ai toujours été plus rapide et plus agile qu'eux mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas courir. Un autre craquement, plus proche. Je plisse les yeux un peu plus, mon corps se tend, prêt à bondir. Et c'est là que je la vois. Mon sourire s'étire. Une biche ! Oui, c'est bien mieux qu'un sanglier. Elle reste là, la truffe en l'air, ne semblant nullement offusquée par ma présence. Je me détends quelque peu, faisant crisser les feuilles sous mes pieds. Elle tourne doucement la tête dans ma direction. Les rayons du soleil l'éclaire un peu plus à travers les feuillages des arbres et je la regarde toujours. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'enfuir, mue par son instinct de survie, mais non. Elle ne bouge pas. Son regard vers moi est fixe, apaisant, presque tendre. Il me rappellerait presque celui de Prim.

\- Prim ? me dis-je.

\- Katniss !

Je me réveille en sursaut, suffocant, la biche toujours devant moi avec la voix et les yeux de Prim. Mes ongles sont plantés dans les draps, j'ai dû mal à respirer. Oh non ! Mon ventre se tord en un spasme douloureux et je vomis sur le sol le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac.

Je suis toujours dans la chambre de Prim, recroquevillée sur son lit. Je m'y étais glissé entre deux épisodes de larmes. Ma sœur avait raison, je suis revenue. Je suis revenue et pourtant… Ma tête me lance, j'ai mal au ventre, le corps ankylosé et un goût amer en bouche. Je souris devant ce tableau peu glorieux. _Alors « Fille du Feu » ? Tu as fini par te brûler ma belle ?_ Je pars dans un fou rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ris de plus en plus fort. Je ris et mon ventre me fait encore plus mal. Je ris et je pleure en même temps, mon rire se transforme en sanglot. Mes larmes coulent toujours, elles coulent toujours et je me sens vidée de tout.

* OooooO *

\- Katniss ? Katniiiiis !

\- Hmmmmm?

\- Katniss ? Réveilles toi ma chéri.

Ma chérie ? Qui m'appelle comme ça ? Quelqu'un qui veut mourir ou quelqu'un qui va encore se transformer en monstre devant moi, tenter de m'étrangler, de me transpercer ou je ne sais quoi encore ? Allez-y, je m'en fiche, que ce soit rapide, ou pas d'ailleurs. Allez-y, je m'en fiche totalement.

\- Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle, ma tête me fait mal mais je vois un visage devant moi. C'est assez flou, j'ai dû mal à focaliser mon regard. J'ai envie de me rendormir.

\- Katniss, réveille-toi. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. De quand date ton dernier repas ?

Je tente encore d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais qui me parle ?! Ah, Sae ! C'est Sae. J'arrive à la voir plus nettement. Elle me regarde, inquiète. Elle est debout là devant moi, légèrement penchée en avant, un fichu sur la tête en attente d'une réaction de ma part je suppose.

\- Sae?

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix tant elle semble venir de loin.

\- Oui, c'est moi ma chérie. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. On m'a dit que tu étais revenue depuis hier. Viens, redresses toi un peu. Oh, mais regardes toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole elle m'aide à me redresser, écarte quelques mèches de mon visage et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne dis toujours rien.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas épargné hein ? Tu nous as sauvés mais il ne reste plus personne pour te sauver toi ?

Elle dit ça comme ça. Comme si elle réfléchissait pour elle-même.

\- Viens, on va te débarbouiller un peu et tu vas manger quelque chose.

 _« Plus personne pour me sauver moi ? »_ Répétais-je intérieurement. Oui c'est vrai, je suis seule maintenant.

\- Je ne… je ne veux pas, soufflais-je doucement.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant tu en as besoin. Prim n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça, me dit-elle tristement.

Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de Prim ? C'est si douloureux. Je serre les poings. Mais ce qu'elle dit a du sens, ma sœur n'aurait pas aimé ça. Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas comment continuer seule. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démunie. Même pas après la mort de mon père.

Je décide de me laisser faire en silence. Sae m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle hésite, faut-il juste me débarbouiller ou me mettre sous la douche ? Elle opte pour la douche. Elle me déshabille doucement et me pousse gentiment dessous. Je ne proteste pas quand l'eau trop chaude coule sur moi. Je ne veux pas la blesser, je ne veux pas me battre avec quelqu'un. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, qu'elle le fasse. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi que ce soit ici au 12 ou au 13. Peut-être en a-t-elle besoin. Je me dis que ce n'est que de l'eau et qu'elle ne mérite pas que je la repousse.

Elle me lave doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me casser. Toutes mes cicatrices doivent la retenir de frotter plus fort. Elle démêle mes cheveux et les shampouine également. Elle m'essuie ensuite avec une épaisse serviette et me passe une longue chemise et des sous-vêtements. Elle se remet à démêler mes cheveux et les tresse. Elle n'est pas aussi habile que ma mère mais ça ira bien assez.

Au souvenir de ma mère, mon cœur se serre. Elle m'a encore abandonné. Elle fuit les morts qui lui sont proches mais elle fuit aussi les vivants qui peuvent les lui rappeler. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Prim et moi après la mort de mon père et c'est ce qu'elle refait maintenant depuis que Prim n'est plus. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne dis toujours rien.

\- Descends avec moi, je vais t'installer confortablement et te faire avaler quelque chose.

Sae n'attend pas de ma réponse de ma part, je pense qu'elle a compris que le simple fait que je la suive sans opposer de résistance est déjà une petite victoire pour elle. Elle m'installe dans un fauteuil à haut dossier de façon à ce que je sois bien calée puis m'apporte une couverture. Elle entrouvre la fenêtre et se dirige dans la cuisine.

J'entends quelques bruits venant de l'extérieur et je me concentre dessus, pour ne pas penser. Le vent qui souffle dans les branches, des oiseaux qui semblent avoir élus domicile près de la fenêtre. Des voix à l'instant. C'est vrai que j'ai des voisins maintenant, et non pas seulement Haymitch et Peeta. Peeta ! Mon corps est pris d'un frisson, je ressers la couverture autour de mes épaules. Qu'est-il devenu ? Haymitch ne m'a absolument rien dit à son sujet. Il m'a empêché d'avaler cette gélule mais depuis ? Je commence à trembler, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit quelque chose ou si c'est un hasard mais Sae passe la tête par la porte et jette un œil vers moi. Ce qu'elle voit doit l'inquiéter car elle vient vers moi et me sers contre elle. Elle fredonne et me caresse les cheveux doucement. J'essaye de me laisser aller mais je n'y arrive pas. Peeta… son souvenir c'est rappelé à moi d'un coup et j'ai peur.

\- Peeta ...

\- Peeta ?! Sae suspend ses gestes en m'entendant puis rassurée, reprend ses doux mouvements tout en me disant que, d'après les dernières nouvelles : Peeta est toujours au Capitole. Il est suivi là-bas. Il va bien et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

Il va bien ? Comment peut-elle en être sûre. Comment peut-on dire que quelqu'un qui se trouve au Capitole va bien ? Parce que la guerre est finie ? Sae continue quelques minutes, ma respiration devient plus tranquille, je m'apaise. Quand elle sent que je suis vraiment plus calme, elle se lève pour retourner dans la cuisine. Elle revient pratiquement tout de suite avec un bol de soupe qu'elle entreprend de me faire manger petit à petit. La sensation du chaud dans mon estomac est bizarre. Depuis combien de jours n'ai-je rien mangé ? 3 ou 4 à présent. Je ne finis pas tout, elle n'insiste pas pourtant et me fait boire quelques gorgées d'eau avant de laisser le verre sur la table près de moi. Puis elle repart dans la cuisine sans doute faire la vaisselle ou manger quelque chose. Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers la fenêtre, je pense à Peeta. Il va bien ? Vraiment ?

* OooooO *

J'ai vu Sae sortir d'une des maisons et aller chez Katniss. La veille bique m'a devancé. Et c'est tant mieux ! Le rôle de garde-malade n'est pas pour moi. Elle fera ça beaucoup mieux et avec plus de cœur. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette gamine mais soyons honnête, là tout de suite, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'y a que 3 personnes que j'ai vu réussir à faire décrocher un vrai sourire à Katniss et malheureusement pour elle aucune des trois ne sera là avant un moment, voire plus du tout. Prim est morte, Peeta doit être dans un état qui n'a rien à lui envier et Gale a filé.

J'attrape la bouteille posée près de la fenêtre et me sers une rasade. Même l'alcool ne me fait plus le même effet. Je bois par habitude. Je regarde le liquide ambrée tanguer dans mon verre et je me demande.

\- Tout est fini, hein ? Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On compte nos morts, on nettoie toute cette boue et après on fait quoi ?

Cette victoire arrive trop tard pour moi, je n'ai plus goût à rien, les gamins en profiteront s'ils retrouvent leurs esprits un jour. J'ai été le jouet du Capitole pendant si longtemps que je ne sais plus être autrement. J'avais 17 ans quand ils m'ont entrainé là 'dans. Et j'en ai passé plus de 25 à faire leurs quatre volontés. Oh bien sûr j'ai voulu faire mon rebelle, on sait comment ça a fini. Plus de famille, plus de fiancée. Et hop ! Zigouillés, ah non pardon, _« Tous les trois victimes d'un regrettable accident»_. Ouais, le même jour ! Et juste après que je leur ai dit que leur histoire d'Escort Boy, ils pouvaient se le carrer là où je pense. Je ne savais pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là. J'étais naïf à l'époque, tout comme Katniss quand elle a cru que tout redeviendrait normal une fois de retour de ses premiers jeux.

J'étais tellement sous le choc, de la perte de ceux que j'aimais et d'en être réduit à n'être qu'un simple gadget sexuel, que le premier soir où j'ai dû tenir compagnie à une femme du Capitole, j'ai bu tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Moi qui n'avais jamais bu une goutte d'alcool avant ça ! Ça n'a pas arrêté celle qui avait payé pour m'avoir. Ses mains sur mon corps me dégoutaient, je revoyais ma fiancée et mes parents en sang. Alors quand elle a voulu aller plus loin, ça a été pire et je lui ai vomi dessus les 8 ou 9 verres que j'avais dans le nez. Le petit jeu a stoppé net.

A partir de là, j'ai continué à boire. Autant pour oublier que pour _me_ faire oublier. Et ça a marché. De son côté, elle m'a fait une telle réputation que plus personne n'a voulu de moi. Du moment que je me taisais et que j'endossais mon rôle de mentor, on ne me demandait plus rien.

Jusqu'à ses deux petits morveux, j'arrivais à ne plus trop réfléchir. Il y avait un truc chez eux. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir sans se battre. Lui pour elle et elle pour sa sœur. Ils avaient peur, ils étaient effrayés même, mais ils voulaient essayer de s'en tirer. Alors quand j'ai vu que Cinna et Portia avaient frappé fort avec leurs tenues, je me suis dit : _« Vas-y ! Donne-leur une chance. Joues toutes tes cartes à fonds »._ Et j'ai réussi, borde ! J'en ai ramené deux pour le prix d'un. Bon c'est vrai que la petite m'a un peu aidé avec ses baies.

Mais ça a recommencé. Le Capitole ne lâche rien. J'ai d'abord eu peur pour eux : « Les Amants Maudis ». Ils étaient du premier choix. Jeunes, beaux, amoureux, encore inexpérimentés. De la chair fraîche pour tous les habituels carnassiers du Capitole. Mais Snow a frappé plus fort en voyant l'engouement des districts autour d'eux. Il fallait qu'ils meurent. Les briser aurait peut-être pris trop de temps et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il voulait prendre. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas morts. Mais il existe des choses bien pires.

* OooooO *

\- Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous autant que possible. Je viens de vous injecter la première dose et je vais compter jusqu'à trois, avant que vous ne vous endormiez. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici, avec moi, et que rien ne peut vous arriver.

 _J'entends mais je n'en crois rien. Comment peut-il me dire ça. Tout est sans-dessus-dessous en moi et ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter…_

\- 1…

 _Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas revivre ça..._

\- 2…

 _Non, ne faites pas ça !_

\- 3…

 _Arrêtez !_

\- Monsieur Mellark?

-…

\- Bien, commençons.


	3. Se battre pour revenir

Chapitre suivant, on prend les même et on continue :-P

J'essayerai de poster tous les samedis à partir de maintenant.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont parcourus mes deux premiers chapitres et qui vont lire celui-ci.

Merci à Suzanne Collins d'avoir créé ses personnages et cet univers.

 **3\. Se battre pour revenir**

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, merci.

-Vraiment ?

Le regard du Dr Aurelius me scrute incisif, comme cherchant à peser le véritable poids de mes paroles.

-Je vous assure que ça va. J'ai été mieux mais j'ai aussi été plus mal, lui dis-je.

Et c'est vrai. Ces séances me font du bien. Bien sûr ça n'a pas été le cas au début. J'étais septique. Je dirais même que j'étais effrayé. Hanté par tout un tas de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas réellement les miens. Mais petit à petit, j'arrivais à discerner les choses, séparer le vrai du faux, me retrouver.

Je crois que c'est ce qui me rendait le plus dingue. Ne pas savoir qui j'étais et qui était réellement les personnes autour de moi. D'aussi loin que j'arrivais à me rappeler, tout était flou et incompréhensible. J'avais des souvenirs incohérents, incomplets et douloureux. Mais ça allait mieux. Oui, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, dans ce cas nous allons encore planifier quelques séances, pour nous en assurer, et nous devrions pouvoir nous arrêter là.

Il a l'air satisfait et j'ai un frisson. _« Devrions pouvoir nous arrêter là »?_ C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Continuez- vous à peindre Monsieur Mellark ?

-Heu, oui.

-Et vous avez repris la pâtisserie à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

-Oui, je donne un coup de mains à l'occasion.

-Bien, c'est très bien.

Il dépose son calepin et tourne son visage vers l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. C'est une chose que j'aime dans ce bureau, il y a beaucoup de lumière naturelle grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres et toutes donnent sur un parc intérieur. On a pas l'impression d'être enfermé et personne ne peut nous apercevoir depuis l'autre côté.

-Beaucoup de chose ont changé ses derniers mois, nous ne pouvons le nier, poursuit-il l'air grave. Nous devons chacun apprendre à en ressortir grandit et assez fort pour affronter la suite. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit avant mais je tenais à vous remercier personnellement Monsieur Mellark.

 _Pardon ?!_

Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Vous, Katniss Everdeen et de nombreux autres, avez chacun à votre manière, osés vous élever contre le Capitol. Votre courage nous a tous libérés. Nous ne pourrons jamais, assez, vous remercier pour ça.

Je reste sans voix. Il est le premier à me remercier de façon aussi directe. C'est d'autant plus étonnant qu'il sait mieux que personne par quoi je suis passé ses derniers mois. Que ce soit au 13 ou ici, il était là. Et pourtant, il me parle de courage ?

-N'en doutez pas Monsieur Mellark, vous êtes bien plus fort et fiable que vous ne semblez le penser. Reprenez confiance en vous, vous verrez.

Il me tend la main, me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je la serre, le remercie timidement et quitte la pièce. Une fois dehors, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Alors comme ça, je vais bientôt arrêter mes séances. Ces séances sont les seules choses qui me retiennent véritablement ici. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer au 12, si je le veux… ou aller ailleurs bien sûr.

Je respire à plein poumon. J'expire. Non, je vais pouvoir rentrer au 12 tout simplement. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et souris avant de reprendre ma route.

* OooooO *

C'est devenu une routine, Sae passe tous les jours dans la matinée pour me préparer un petit déjeuner et le soir pour dîner avec moi. Elle en profite pour me raconter les dernières nouvelles qui circulent : on a fini de déblayer la Grand Place et commencé la construction de nouveaux bâtiments comme des familles sont revenues, on cherche des professeurs un laboratoire pharmaceutique va être construit le nouveau gouvernement se met doucement au travail et des élections vont suivre pour que chaque district puisse choisir un représentant…

Je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il reste quelques personnes qui regrettent l'ancien régime et tentent quelques coups d'éclat. Mais les gens n'ont plus peur et La Nouvelle Garde est déployée partout où on en a besoin. La vie reprend son cours et moi je réfléchis. Je n'ai toujours pas envie de vivre mais je n'ai rien fait pour mourir non plus. Les mots de Prim ont fait leur chemin en moi.

J'ai fini par lire quelques passages du cahier intime de ma sœur. Une partie de moi voulait s'abreuver de toutes ses pensées couchées sur le papier mais une autre s'en voulait d'oser violer son intimité. Après tout, elle ne me l'avait jamais fait lire de son vivant.

C'est Buttercup, ce sale chat, qui m'a aidé à trancher. Il est apparu quelques jours après la première visite de Sae. Il a dû se glisser par la fenêtre du salon et filer tout droit dans la chambre de sa maîtresse parce que je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Entendant du bruit provenant du premier étage, c'est elle qui est monté voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _-Non mais regardez qui voilà ! a-t-elle lancé. Viens par ici toi, allez !_

 _A qui parlait-elle ? Un bruit de verre brisé et la voix de Sae qui pestait me tirèrent de mon fauteuil. Je me levais doucement et gravissait les marches pour la rejoindre. J'arrivais à peine devant la porte de la chambre de Prim que Buttercup filait entre mes jambes._

 _-Ah mais ! hoquetais-je sous l'effet de la surprise._

 _\- J'ai voulu l'attraper et voilà. Je vais chercher de quoi essuyer, me dit Sae en passant à côté de moi et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

 _Je regardais dans la chambre de ma sœur et vis le vase qui avait fini sa course sur le parquet. Sur le bureau, où il trônait jadis, son cahier éclaboussé par une partie de l'eau qu'il contenait. Je me précipitais dessus avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles. Sae revenait, surprise de m'avoir vu bouger si vite. Elle regarda le cahier que j'essuyais délicatement avec ma manche et me dit :_

 _-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop abîmé. C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu faire descendre trop précipitamment le chat du bureau et le vase est tombé._

 _-Non, lui dis-je, c'est de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser là._

 _Je l'emportais avec moi et le rangeais dans le tiroir de la commode près de mon lit. Je n'en revenais pas que ce chat soit arrivé ici, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était dans le 13, et je n'en revenais pas non plus d'avoir failli perdre une partie des pensées de ma sœur aussi bêtement. C'est cet événement qui m'avait convaincu d'en lire quelques lignes. Perdre ce cahier aurait été comme la voir mourir une seconde fois._

Dedans, elle parle de tout et de rien. De l'école, de sa nouvelle maison, de ses amis de la veine et de la ville. Je ne suis pas surprise, quand je lis, de me rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait pas de distinction entre ceux qui venaient de la Veine et ceux qui venaient de la Ville.

Le prénom de Rory revient souvent aussi. Je souris. Je les voyais discuter ensemble quelque fois au 13, mais je n'avais rien soupçonné de plus de sa part. Elle parle aussi de moi bien sûr. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi depuis mon retour des jeux. Moi qui pensais avoir réussi à donner un tant soit peu le change.

 _« Katniss est toujours aussi triste, je le vois dans ses yeux même si elle essaye de nous le cacher à maman et à moi. Depuis le jour de la moisson, rien n'est plus pareil. J'espère qu'elle réussira à sourire plus souvent, à réapprendre à vivre. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. C'est de ma faute si elle a dû partir pour ses jeux, si elle a dû voir toutes ces choses qui la rendent si différente… »_

Elle avait remarqué tellement de choses du haut de ses 13 ans. Mais elle espérait me revoir sourire. Si elle savait. Elle parlait aussi de Peeta. Peeta… mon cœur se serra.

 _« Peeta n'est plus le même non plus, il a toujours le sourire ou un petit mot gentil mais quelque chose a changé. Je suis certaine qu'il vit et revit les mêmes choses que Katniss. Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un à qui parler ou tenter de lui faire oublier l'arène ? Je ne suis pas sûre que sa famille l'aide beaucoup. J'essaye de lui parler mais j'ai l'impression que je lui rappelle trop Katniss. C'est dur pour lui de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour lui. Mais un jour elle saura le lui dire. »_

Elle pensait que je saurais ? Peeta est important pour moi, oui mais ce que je ressens pour lui est si difficile à expliquer. Les jeux ont tout rendu si différents. Et puis on n'a jamais pu parler de nous depuis ce fameux baiser dans l'arène de l'expiation. Peeta n'a plus été le même depuis… et moi non plus.

-Toc, toc, toc. Tu penses au petit pâtissier ? me lance Haymitch accoudé à la fenêtre.

Je sursaute manquant de renverser mon bol de chocolat. Il doit être froid maintenant.

-Pas du tout, je m'écris sèchement. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Avais-je pensé à ma sœur et Peeta à voix haute.

-Inutile que tu penses à voix haute, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ma belle, dit-il le regard malicieux.

-Je ne pensais pas à Peeta, répliquais-je. J'ai autre chose en tête !

Avoir prononcé son nom tout haut me parait étrange.

-Ah oui comme quoi ? poursuit Haymitch. La forme du prochain nuage ? On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. De toute façon j'étais passé te dire que _ton_ Peeta revenait bientôt par ici. En tout cas c'est une possibilité, je viens d'apprendre que son traitement est terminé.

Mon cœur loupe un ou deux battements. Peeta allait revenir ? Quand ? Mais quand ?!

-Ben tient ! Ton visage vient de virer au rouge coquelicot mais à part ça tu ne penses pas à lui, hein ? Oh la menteuse, serait-elle amoureuse… chantonne Haymitch en repartant vers sa maison.

Si j'avais pu lui jeter quelque chose au visage ! Mes mains se sont crispées sur la table de la cuisine. Mais il est déjà trop loin.

-Non mais quel abruti ! éructais-je.

La colère monte en moi, j'ai été stupide de réagir ainsi. Si je recommence ça en publique tout le monde se fera des idées. Haymitch a déjà commencé. Mais sinon… il ne m'aurait pas menti juste pour me faire enrager, si ? Peeta va vraiment revenir ? Mais Haymitch a parlé de _possibilité_. Pourquoi une _possibilité_ ? Sa maison est ici.

Je soupire. Oui sa maison est ici mais personne ne l'y attend. Il n'a plus de famille ici, juste des mauvais souvenirs. Et maintenant, il peut aller où il veut dans tout Panem, le régime de Snow est tombé. Ma mère est bien dans le 4 et Gale dans le 2. Cette dernière a appelé une fois, mais j'ai laissé Sae lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas lui parler, pas encore. Quand à Gale, c'est encore Sae qui m'a informé qu'il travaillait au sein de La Nouvelle Garde, c'est un corps d'élite créé pour assurer plus de stabilité dans tous les districts. Il avait pris du galon apparemment.

Oui, Peeta n'a plus rien ici. Il n'y a que moi, celle qui l'a fait souffrir à la suite des premiers jeux, l'a abandonné en plein cœur de l'arène dans les second et l'a complètement ignoré, voire tenté de le tuer, quand il se débattait avec ses souvenirs dans le 13 et au Capitol. Oui c'est sûr, il va courir me rejoindre ! Pfffff

Je me lève et décide d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis mon retour alors je décide de partir en direction de la forêt. Elle borde le village des vainqueurs et à cette heure je ne verrais personne, je pense. A part Haymitch et Sae, je ne veux voir personne.

Je m'avance dans la forêt et une fois que je n'ai plus le village en vue, je fais encore quelques pas et m'assieds sur la première pierre assez importante que je vois. Il fait doux et je laisse le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je ne les détache pas souvent, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Je me souviens que Peeta m'a dit un jour qu'il me trouvait bien les cheveux détachés. Je souris. Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à me dire ce genre de chose sans que je ne sorte mes griffes. Et encore, son petit compliment en direct d'un plateau télé était mal passé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait cette capacité, celle de voir le meilleur en chacun. Et il avait vu quelque chose en moi. Un vrai miracle comme dirait Haymitch.

Ma main effleure la mousse sur le rocher. J'aurais voulu avoir ma perle avec moi. Ça avait le don de m'apaiser quand il était aux mains du Capitole. Je la faisais parfois glisser sur mes lèvres. En souvenir des siennes ? De tous les baisers échangés, celui de la grotte et celui de la plage, étaient ceux qui m'avaient le plus bouleversé. Le dernier est celui qui, aujourd'hui encore, me fait douter de tout.

Je respire un bon coup et tente de chasser quelque chose qui ressemble à un regret. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant mais j'ai quand même réussi à libérer le pays. Ils pourront mettre ça sur ma pierre tombale _: « Katniss Everdeen, celle qui a libéré Panem et brisé tous ceux qui l'ont approché de trop près ! »_.

\- Après tout, je pourrai peut-être rejoindre Prim. Si c'est pour la rejoindre, peut-être qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, murmurais-je.

Je repars vers ma maison. En levant le nez, je remarque que le soleil brille bien haut déjà. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais bien à l'abri des arbres, je suis restée un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. En me rapprochant, j'entends des bruits répétés. Des coups de pelle ? Je soulève un sourcil en me demandant quelle idiotie Haymitch a encore inventée, à moins qu'on ne commence aussi des travaux dans le village des vainqueurs. Non, non, non, je ne veux voir personne.

Je soulève discrètement la dernière branche ma cachant la vue quand je l'aperçois. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. C'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourtant… la taille moyenne, le dos large et carré, les bras finement musclés et les boucles blondes collées à la base du cou par un léger film de sueur. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est Peeta !

Il se redresse soudain. Conscient de la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui ? Il se tourne vers moi et cela semble durer une éternité. Je vis chaque mouvement au ralenti. Sans même le vouloir, je sens que j'avance vers lui. Si c'est une hallucination je veux que l'effet dure encore un peu et si c'est vraiment lui, je… je… je ne sais pas.

Je me fige. C'est lui ! Il est bien là. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et j'oublie de respirer…

* Ooooo *

… J'oublie de respirer et me perds dans ses yeux. Ils sont toujours aussi magnifiques, tels que j'arrivais à m'en souvenir. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et avale difficilement ma salive. Il faut bien que quelqu'un parle et si je me souviens bien, ce ne sera pas elle.

\- Bonjour.

-…

Ah ! Je le savais. J'esquisse un sourire, prends mon courage à deux mains et continu sur ma lancée.

-Je suis rentré hier soir assez tard. Haymitch est venu à ma rencontre à la gare. Je ne… je ne voulais pas te déranger trop tôt ce matin donc je suis allé cueillir ses quelque fleurs en me disant qu'elles seraient parfaites ici… sous tes fenêtres. Je les avais aperçues en arrivant…

Elle me fixe toujours.

-… j'espère que tu n'en m'en voudras pas ?

-Je vais le tuer !

-Quoi ?!

-Il est mort !


	4. Comme un pissenlit au printemps

Non, mais dites-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! C'est le 4ème chapitre.

Je continue sur ma lancée toujours inspirée par Suzanne Collins et ses personnages si attachants.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, followers et revieweurs ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir.

O******************************************************************************O

 **4\. Comme un pissenlit au printemps**

Comment Haymitch avait-il osé me faire ça ! Me dire, il y a quelques heures à peine, que Peeta serait _bientôt_ de retour alors qu'il était _déjà_ rentré et qu'il était _parfaitement_ au courant ! Mais bon sang, il veut ma mort ?!

Me voilà qui fais volte-face. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je fonce dire à Haymitch ce que je pense de lui. Je réduis rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparent de sa maison et déboule chez lui sans prendre la peine de frapper. Je crie son nom à tout va, tout en parcourant les pièces du regard. Je le trouve finalement, avachi, sur le canapé du salon.

_ Haymitch !

Et je lui lance la première chose qui me passe sous la main. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une serviette sale ?

_ Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Gronde-t-il en se relevant. Oh mais c'est Miss Coquelicot qui est venue me faire un petit câlin, dit-il en m'apercevant.

Un petit sourire s'étire sur son visage : il sait pourquoi je suis là ! Je fulmine intérieurement.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ma chérie ? ajout-il en se redressant.

_ Haymitch ! Espèce de sale menteur !

Je suis belle et bien en colère et cette fois-ci, je lance quelque chose de plus consistant : une grosse chaussure. Il l'a rattrape sans problème… Arf, je n'ai vraiment plus d'énergie, sauf pour m'enfuir apparemment. Je grimace mais me reprend bien vite, après tout, je suis venue lui dire quelque chose !

_ Vous m'aviez dit que Peeta revenait « peut-être » dans quelques jours !

_ Et ? dit-il en se grattant négligemment l'oreille.

_ « _Et »_ il est déjà là, fis-je en lui montrant la porte.

_ Tu es venu me dire merci ? Toujours aussi subtile à ce que je vois, ma nargue-t-il en attrapant la bouteille près de lui.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Ma voix déraille. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais là… j'étais là, et…

_ Et maintenant tu es ici, conclut-il. Pourquoi faire au juste ? Il soulève un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

_ Je, je…

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je sens les larmes monter encore une fois. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans un état pareil ? Ma colère contre Haymitch s'est évaporée et à laisser place à l'abattement. Je tremble de partout.

_ Assieds-toi, assieds-toi. Là, voilà respire.

Haymitch tire une chaise vers moi et m'aide à m'asseoir. Pendant que j'essaye de me reprendre, il ajoute :

_ Alors le gamin fait son grand retour et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de le planter là pour venir tailler une bavette ? Hum ?

_ Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire, dis-je doucement. Il était là devant moi et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je n'en peux plus de toutes ses crises de nerf, de ne jamais savoir comment réagir. J'aurais dû être rassurée de le voir, touchée peut être, indifférente, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai fait comme d'habitude, j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai fui. Et maintenant que va-t-il penser ? Que vais-je faire ?

Je ne le regarde même pas. Les yeux fixés au sol, j'essaye de reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il revenait ?

_ Pour que tu sois dans cet état toute une semaine en attente de le voir débarquer ? Non merci. Regardes toi, une vraie petite Boule-de-nerf.

J'entends Haymitch se déplacer vers la fenêtre. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il s'est levé et observe Peeta.

_ On dirait qu'il a fini de planter ses machins. C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

_ Des primevères, ce sont des primevères, dis-je tout bas.

Il a pensé à elle. Il a pensé à elle pour moi. Cette pensée me réchauffe un instant mais mon trouble ne disparaît pas pour autant.

_ En tout cas, là, il retourne chez lui, poursuit Haymitch. Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour rentrer chez toi et te passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tu viens de rater une occasion de lui souhaiter la bienvenue correctement, ne te loupe pas sur la prochaine.

Il revient vers moi et se recouche toujours la bouteille à la main.

_ Au fait, je pense m'enfermer à clé pour plus de sûreté. Des fois que ça se passe mal entre vous. Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, j'espère, dit-il en fermant les yeux et en me montrant, d'un vague signe de main, la porte qui donne sur son jardin.

Je ne relève même pas la dernière pique. Je suis lasse d'un coup. Je me remets debout et sort de la maison en passant par derrière. Je ne veux surtout pas recroiser Peeta avant d'avoir pu mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

*OooooO*

Incroyable. Ce qui vient de se passer est juste incroyable. Je me suis fait mille scénarios à propos de ce moment mais là Katniss m'a complètement prise au dépourvu.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais ressentir en la voyant. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais encaisser ce retour dans le 12. La dernière fois que je m'étais trouvé ici c'était le jour du départ pour l'Expiation. On m'avait préparé à ce que j'allais voir, oui, mais j'ai été choqué tout de même.

Comment ne pas l'être ? Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu n'existe plus. Le paysage est aussi dévasté que mon cerveau, il y a quelques semaines à peine. Mais tout se reconstruit, ça je l'ai bien compris.

Je suis triste bien sûr. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil et rien ni personne ne remplacera jamais ceux que nous avons perdu. Mais je crois que les morts ne meurent vraiment que lorsque l'on ne pense plus à eux. Alors ma famille et tous ceux que j'ai connu vivront toujours en moi.

Le plus dur finalement, ça n'aura pas été de traverser le 12, hier soir ou même ce matin, en allant chercher ces fleurs. Non. Le plus dur ça a été ce moment où j'ai senti qu'elle était derrière moi. J'étais sûr que c'était elle. Tout en moi me le criait. Le plus beau ? Je n'ai pas eu d'envie de meurtre, je ne me suis pas senti fébrile ou sur la défensive. Non ce n'est pas ça que j'ai ressenti, au contraire, ça a été dur de ne pas me retourner plus vite.

Par contre elle ! _« Je vais le tuer ! »_ J'ai vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant que c'était de moi qu'elle parlait. Elle pensait peut-être que j'étais encore une menace pour elle ou que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je faisais peut-être remonter trop de souvenirs négatifs dans son esprit.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle a couru tout droit chez Haymitch, me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je l'ai entendu hurler après lui et je me suis détendu. Non, c'est après lui qu'elle en avait. J'ai donc décidé de finir ce que j'avais commencé et de rentrer réfléchir à tout ça chez moi.

Katniss est toujours aussi compliquée à déchiffrer... et elle est toujours aussi belle.

*OooooO*

J'ai carrément pris une douche. Je suis encore toute secouée par mon attitude envers Peeta. Il faut que je réfléchisse calmement. Je referme le robinet et m'enroule dans une serviette. Je viens de m'asseoir sur mon lit quand je reconnais le pas de Sae.

_ Katniss tu es là ? lance-t-elle.

_ Oui, je suis dans ma chambre, je viens de prendre une douche.

_ Une douche ? Toute seule ?! sa voix est limite choquée.

Mon cerveau s'emballe. Comment ça une douche toute seule ? Bien sûr une douche toute seule ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Avec qui aurais-je pu être ? Je prends chaud en me disant qu'elle ne me croit tout de même pas avec Peeta ?!

_ Je veux dire, continu-t-elle en se voulant rassurante. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

_ Aaah ! Non, ça va merci. Ça va, j'ai fini, répondis-je soulagée.

C'est vrai que depuis mon retour, il faut que Sae insiste pour que j'aille dans la salle de bain. Je ne ressens le besoin de rien, ni de manger, ni de me laver. Je ne fais les choses que pour lui faire plaisir, éviter les remarques cassantes d'Haymitch et puis… par respect pour Prim.

Je rougis et j'ai honte d'avoir cru qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. Elle ne sait peut-être même pas que Peeta est rentré. Je m'habille rapidement et descends la rejoindre au salon. Elle a mis mon couvert. Nous ne mangeons toutes les deux que le soir. Peut-être pense-t-elle me laisser ainsi un peu de temps de tranquillité. Libre de me nourrir ou pas, sachant qu'au dîner, elle veillera à ce que mon assiette soit vide. Je m'assois et commence à manger.

_ Humm, c'est bon, dis-je à la seconde bouchée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_…

Pas de réponse. Je lève la tête pour mieux me faire entendre mais Sae me regarde surprise. Elle a bien entendu. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

_ Tu aimes ? Vraiment ? Elle parait étonnée mais se reprend vite. C'est une recette qui vient du 11. Avec les frontières qui n'existent plus vraiment, les informations circulent à nouveau. C'est un des nouveaux arrivants qui me l'a donné. On fait mariner la viande dans un mélange spécial d'épices.

_ Ah oui ? Et bien c'est très bon, lui dis-je, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me regarde aussi et me fait un sourire. Elle a l'air tellement soulagée. Je vais devoir faire plus attention à l'avenir. Ce doit être la première fois que je la félicite vu sa surprise. Pourtant elle prend soin de moi depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. J'ai été négligente.

*OooooO*

Nous sommes en début d'après-midi. Je referme ma porte et me dirige droit devant moi. Je respire un bon coup et frappe quelques coups à sa porte. Assez fort pour être entendu et pas trop non plus pour ne pas lui faire peur. J'entends quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. La porte met cependant un certain temps avant de s'ouvrir.

*OooooO*

Des coups à la porte! Je descends les escaliers en trombe puis stoppe brusquement une fois en bas. Katniiiiiss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Reprends-toi. Prends le temps de respirer. Tu ne sais même pas si c'est lui ! Mais j'en profite quand même pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je réajuste une mèche, au cas où, et ouvre la porte.

Peeta se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Il a mis un simple T-Shirt noir à manches courtes et un pantalon de toile verte, vert kaki je crois. Il a repris du poids depuis le Capitole, je le vois mieux maintenant qu'il est à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses bras et son torse sont plus musculeux aussi. Il semble aller bien.

_ Re bonjour, dit-il en souriant timidement.

 _Son sourire n'a pas changé._

_ Bonjour, je lui réponds doucement.

 _Il s'est coupé les cheveux, non ?_

_ Hum, je ne te dérange pas ? ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

 _Oui, ces cheveux semblent un peu plus courts, maintenant qu'ils sont bien secs._

_ Non, non. Ça va, dis –je.

 _Le soleil joue dans ses cheveux. Les faisant presque briller. Je dois être affreuse par rapport à lui._

_ Je peux entrer ? dit-il, son regard passant par-dessus mon épaule.

 _Sa peau est pâle mais ça ne lui va pas trop mal. Et puis, Il y a quelque chose de « plus» en lui._

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Katniss ? sa voix est plus ferme.

Hein, quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de divaguer comme ça ?! Il est toujours dehors. Un air inquiet commence même à se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Non, non, pardon tout va bien. Entres, je t'en prie, dis-je avec empressement.

Je le laisse entrer à l'intérieur et lui indique la direction du salon d'une main. Il passe devant et j'ai quelques instants pour me frapper intérieurement. Avec mon petit intermède privé et mon sprint de ce matin, je vais vraiment passer pour une folle à ses yeux.

Il s'assied sur une chaise, me laissant m'installer sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Une envie de courir me reprend mais ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont avancer. Katniss ! Une idée vite !

_ Je vois que chez toi non plus, rien n'a changé, commence-t-il en laissant son regard courir sur les meubles autour de lui.

_ Non effectivement, j'enchaîne _._ Sae m'a expliqué qu'ils ont décidé de conserver nos trois maisons en l'état au cas où nous voudrions revenir ici. Les premiers arrivants se sont installés dans les autres et ils en construisent de nouvelles, petit à petit.

Ça va, aucune question personnelle. Je peux répondre et lui donner, en même temps, l'impression que je me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

_ Oui, ils recherchent même du monde pour certains corps de métier dont on n'avait pas vraiment besoin avant. Ou plutôt, on en avait besoin mais on ne pouvait pas les payer, rectifie-t-il.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

A quel corps de métier penses-t-il au juste ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais bon, je ne veux pas laisser transparaître mon peu d'intérêt pour ce qu'il se passe dehors.

_ C'est pareil dans tous les districts. Chacun tâche, peu à peu, de recommencer à vivre, poursuit-il.

_ Oui sans doute, dis-je pensive.

_ Et toi comment vas-tu ?

Voilà, ça c'est fait ! La seule question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Je baisse la tête. Non, à vrai dire il y en a un paquet d'autres mais celle-ci est dans le top 3 de ma liste avec _: « Que penses-tu de Peeta ? »_ et _« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »._ Je regarde toujours le sol.

_ Katniss.

La voix de Peeta est douce, rassurante. Je sens qu'il ne cherche pas à me faire culpabiliser. Je suis quasi sûre que si je me jette dans ses bras et que je lui dis que tout va de travers. Que je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment surmonter la mort de Prim, comment trouver ma place dans ce nouveau Panem, que je n'avais jamais eu à réfléchir à ça avant, il comprendra. Il me rassurera le temps qu'il faudra et tout ça sans se préoccuper de lui-même.

 _« Tu pourrais vivre 100 vies que tu ne serais toujours pas digne de lui… »._

C'est ce qu'Haymitch m'avait dit et j'étais d'accord avec lui à l'époque. Je suis toujours totalement d'accord avec lui. Peeta mérite mieux qu'une ombre. Il vient de traverser un enfer lui aussi et pourtant, c'est lui qui fait le déplacement jusqu'à moi, c'est lui qui vient frapper à ma porte et c'est encore lui qui prend de mes nouvelles.

_ Je vais bien, murmurais-je, n'osant toujours pas le regarder en face.

Je le sens se lever doucement de sa chaise et venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Non, non, non il ne faut pas que je craque. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, ni que je recommence à trembler.

Il ne dit rien. Il est simplement assis à côté de moi et semble regarder devant lui. Sa respiration est calme et profonde. Je respire son odeur. Comment fait-il pour toujours avoir cette odeur rassurante ? Une odeur de cannelle et de pain chaud ? Cette odeur est tellement douce et apaisante. Je ferme les yeux et me tends imperceptiblement vers lui, pour profiter un peu plus de cette proximité et de sa chaleur. Elles m'ont manqué, je crois.

Il se tourne doucement vers moi, je me crispe un peu.

_ Katniss, commence –t-il,…

_ Y'a quelqu'un ?!

Nous sursautons. Peeta se raidit et Haymitch entre dans la maison sans crier gare.

_ Oooh mais c'est que j'interromps peut-être quelque chose, les amoureux ? Je dérange? dit-il en arrivant derrière nous et en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Peeta il y a encore quelques secondes.

_ Non, pas du tout répond Peeta, en s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

J'ai froid d'un coup et au son de sa voix, j'ai l'impression qu'il est contrarié. En tout cas, moi je le suis. Je jette un regard glacial à Haymitch qui lui m'envoie un petit clin d'œil, l'air de rien.

_ On dirait que notre « Fille du feu » a repris du poil de la bête, susurre-t-il.

Je gronde intérieurement. Il n'était pas censé s'enfermer chez lui pour le au cas où ça se passerait mal entre Peeta et moi ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là !


	5. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué

°°§°°

Oyez, Oyez toute la population de Panem ! Un cinquième chapitre est disponible ce jour.

Que tous ceux et celles qui le désirent, le lisent, le commentent et (je l'espère) l'apprécient.

Les personnages et certaines parties du texte viennent de l'imagination de Dame Suzanne Collins. Que sa vie soit longue et prospère.

°°§°°

.

O************************************************************O

.

 **5\. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué**

 **.**

.

_ … et elle m'aurait tué si elle avait pu ! Je ris en disant ça et en revoyant la tête de Katniss.

_ Haymitch ! Ce n'était vraiment pas poli de venir les interrompre. Après tout ce qu'ils ont dû supporter. Ce moment était à eux. T'inviter de cette manière était tout à fait inapproprié.

La voix d'Effie se veut pleine de reproches mais je sens bien qu'elle a, elle aussi, une petite envie de rire. Toujours faire attention aux bonnes manières. Elle ne perdra pas ce petit côté guindé de sitôt. Je poursuis.

_ Je lui ai aussi fait un petit clin d'œil.

_ Haymitch! Tu?!

Effie éclate de rire. Notre imperturbable et toujours tirée à quatre épingle, Effie, éclate de rire.

C'est bon de l'entendre rire comme ça. Je ne pensais pas, avant d'avoir l'occasion de réellement parler avec elle, à quel point elle pouvait être bonne comédienne. Avec la dictature sans pitié du Capitole, elle avait appris presque naturellement, et ce dès le plus jeune âge, à cacher ses émotions et surtout ses opinions. A se fondre dans la masse colorée et superficielle de cet endroit maudit. Elle avait si bien fait son travail qu'elle avait failli se perdre elle-même.

« _Heureusement que les deux/trois claques qu'ils m'ont administré lors de ma captivité, m'ont permises de me remettre les idées en place »._

Elle avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était. Seulement j'avais lu le compte-rendu de son sauvetage. Ce n'était pas « deux/trois claques » qu'elle avait eu à subir là-bas, mais je n'avais rien dit. Elle se laissait découvrir un peu plus chaque jour depuis la fin de cette guerre, elle essayait de dépasser tout ça de son mieux, elle luttait. Et j'aimais ça chez elle.

_ Haymitch non vraiment. Ce n'était pas correct, reprend-elle le souffle court.

_ C'était pour leur bien. Si tu les avait vus ce matin. Elle, tremblante comme une feuille et lui, les épaules basses. Il fallait que j'aille voir si tout se passait bien. Ils auront d'autres moments nos petits vainqueurs.

_ Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Monsieur Abernathy, mais sous vos airs de butor se cache un vrai papa poule.

Sa voix est redevenue calme et douce à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle ne parle plus avec cette voix stridente qui m'avait tant de fois donné envie de l'étouffer avec ses perruques. Infliger de tels décibels à un homme qui boit du matin au soir. Une torture de plus de la part du Capitole.

Je souris franchement. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Le combiné collé à l'oreille, adossé au mur du couloir, j'essaye de faire rire une femme. Effie qui plus est… Et puis pourquoi ce téléphone est là ! A mon retour, il était réparé. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'il s'était arraché tout seul du mur ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques jours après, il avait sonné. Il sonnait tous les jours à la même heure et je laissais faire. Et puis un jour j'avais décroché, c'était Effie. Depuis elle m'appelait de temps en temps. Jamais le contraire. On ne restait pas longtemps au téléphone. Juste quelque banalité. Elle me parlait de sa nouvelle situation au Capitole et moi je l'écoutais.

Etait-elle plus forte que moi ? Peut-être moins abîmée ? Elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et elle était venue vers moi. Mais moi ? De quoi aurais-je bien pu lui parler ? Des bouteilles vides jonchant mon salon et ma cuisine ? Du travail que fournissaient chaque jour ceux dans le district qui avaient encore foi en un avenir pour ce pays ?

_ … et c'est pour ça que personne n'ose t'approcher, tu sais, me dit-elle, fière de sa petite analyse.

_ …

_ Haymitch ? Tu m'écoutes ?!

_ Tu devrais venir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu devrais venir me voir ici, au 12.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ D'accord.

Elle raccroche. Je souris.

.

*OooooO*

.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Ou plutôt, à quoi est ce que j'avais pensé. Vu que grâce à Haymitch et son talent naturel pour l'à-propos, je n'avais rien eu le temps de faire !

Je faisais les 100 pas dans mon salon depuis au moins 20 min. J'avais senti Katniss si perdue. Je m'en étais presque instantanément voulu de lui avoir demandé comment elle allait. Mais en même temps c'était tout ce qui m'importait depuis que j'avais à peu près récupérer mes facultés et mes souvenirs. Autant dire que la question me brulait les lèvres.

Comment pouvait-elle bien aller de toute façon ? Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'étaient les jeux. Et même si nous avions été séparés après l'explosion de l'arène, je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant que nous nous inquiétions chacun de ce que devenait l'autre. _« C'est ce qu'on fait tous les deux. On se protège l'un l'autre »._ C'est ce qu'elle m'avait répondu, un jour où je luttais avec mes sentiments et mes souvenirs.

Et maintenant comment la protéger ? Peut-être en mettant mes sentiments de côté ? Depuis le début tout est clair pour moi. Elle est dans toutes mes pensées depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Elle est la première personne à laquelle je pense quand je me lève et la dernière que je vois lorsque je m'endors. Alors que pour elle… Je n'existe que depuis la moisson, si on omet le jour où je lui ai lancé ces pains. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne me connait pas en dehors des Hunger Games. Elle ne me connait pas en dehors de la terreur et de la souffrance.

_ Ah mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire?!

Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé, la tête dans les mains.

_ Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si cette guerre m'a appris quelque chose c'est que la vie est précieuse et imprévisible. On possède une chose aujourd'hui et plus rien le lendemain. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que je ressens comme ça. Et puis quelqu'un a déjà essayé de le faire pour moi. Je soupire. Le Dr Aurélius m'a dit d'éviter les situations stressantes… ben voyons.

Je décide de bien me caler sur le dos et de commencer mes exercices de respirations. Je n'ai pas besoin de me déclencher un épisode là maintenant, vraiment pas ! Je me focalise sur ce qui se passe autour de moi et tente de faire le vide. La fenêtre ouverte laisse passer une brise agréable après toute cette agitation. Rien ne vient me perturber et ça me fait du bien. Je murmure tout bas :

_ Katniss, dis-moi. Qui suis-je pour toi ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Je ferme les yeux et je revois son visage, la douceur de son regard quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde, les reflets du soleil jouant dans ses cheveux, la courbure de ses cils, le fin tracé de ses lèvres… Elle est tout pour moi.

.

*OooooO*

.

_ Haymitch a tout gâché. Je ne saurais peut- être jamais ce que Peeta allait me dire.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Le regard perdu dans le vide, je repense à la visite de Peeta. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le détailler à son arrivée. Tout comme je ne n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de respirer son odeur, profiter de sa proximité. Pourtant, j'étais tellement tendue. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Quand il n'est pas là, il me manque quelque chose mais est ce qu'on peut appeler ça de, de …

Vraiment Katniss ?! Tu ne peux même pas le prononcer ? Je gronde contre moi-même. Je peux braconner, fréquenter la plaque, participer aux Hunger Games et être au centre d'une révolution mais je ne peux pas mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe dans mon propre cœur. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse un instant pour essayer de me détendre.

 __ « …Tu l'aimes pour de bon. De quelle façon, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu le saches toi-même. Mais il suffit de t'observer pour voir à quel point tu tiens à lui » … « Mais un jour elle saura le lui dire » … « Reste avec moi. » … « Toujours » … « Où est Peeta ? » …_ « _Le Capitole, l'a embarqué. »_

_ Peeta !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Les dernières paroles d'Haymitch résonnent encore en moi. Je transpire et j'ai les mains moites. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je me lève, me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand pour m'aérer le corps et l'esprit. J'entendais les voix de Finnick, Prim, Haymitch, … et même celle de Peeta. Mon regard se tourne vers sa maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour moi ? Il faut que je regarde la vérité en face. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, et même si je ne sais toujours pas à quel point : Peeta est tout pour moi.

Tout de suite ! J'y vais tout de suite pendant que je gère encore quelque chose. Je me redresse, sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'attrape une veste dans l'entrée et ouvre la porte, dans un même geste.

Je respire à plein poumon et regarde autour de moi. L'après-midi est bien entamée et quelques gros nuages se forment à l'horizon. Il n'y a personne dehors. Ils doivent encore être en ville à poursuivre les travaux ou autre chose. Mes pas m'emmènent tout droit chez Peeta. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire mais j'ai besoin d'être là.

 __ «… elle choisira celui qu'elle estimera le plus nécessaire à sa survie… »_

Je me fige. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Gale maintenant ?! Mais cette phrase qu'il a dite lors de notre opération au cœur du Capitole… Suis-je si calculatrice ? Je tente de chasser cette phrase de ma tête mais ma détermination est entamée. Je me suis peut-être trompée, je ne suis pas prête à parler de quoi que soit avec Peeta. Est-ce que je suis là dans _mon_ intérêt uniquement ? Je lève les yeux vers sa porte mais décide finalement de faire demi-tour.

_ _« Non ! »_

Je me stoppe dans mon élan.

 __ « Non Katniss ! Tu ne vas pas fuir encore une fois, ce n'est pas toi ! »_

_ Prim ?! Je regarde autour de moi, ahurie.

C'est sa voix que j'ai entendu ! Mais il n'y a personne. Ça y est maintenant c'est sûr, je deviens folle. Je regarde encore autour de moi. Cette voix était bien celle de Prim. Etait-elle seulement dans ma tête ? Je reste un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne parce que je dois vraiment faire peur à cet instant.

Mais cette voix m'a redonné un peu de confiance. Prim m'a redonné confiance. Quitte à passer pour folle, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je reviens à la porte de Peeta et frappe trois coups. Rien ne semble bouger à l'intérieur. Je refrappe un peu plus fort et tends l'oreille. Toujours rien. Est-ce qu'il est sorti ? Je décide de faire le tour de la maison, peut-être est-il derrière, dans son jardin. Je fais donc le tour, tentant de regarder à travers les fenêtres, si je l'aperçois ou pas.

Il est là. L'une des fenêtres du salon est ouverte et je le vois. Il est allongé sur son canapé, légèrement tourné vers moi ce qui fait que je peux le voir dormir. Ses paupières sont closes mais elles remuent tout de même beaucoup. Fait-il un cauchemar ? Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé pour lui au Capitole depuis mon départ. A quel point est-il remis ? A-t-il retrouvé le sommeil ? A-t-il encore des crises ? Suit-il un traitement quelconque ? Sae m'oblige à avaler chaque matin tout un tas de pilules, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de la fenêtre. Il est tout habillé et a encore ses chaussures aux pieds. Il a dû s'endormir juste après être passé chez moi. Je repense à sa chaleur de tout à l'heure et à son odeur si douce. Elle est dans toute la maison. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Rien n'a changé effectivement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que la maison de Peeta, ressemblait bien plus à un foyer que la mienne, alors qu'il y vit seul. Il y a mis des petites touches ici et là, qui font presque oublier la déco imposée, et créent une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse.

Mon regard se reporte vers lui. Ses paupières ont cessé de s'agiter, sa respiration est mesurée. Les Hunger Games nous ont rapprochés c'est vrai. Tous les moments passés ensemble ne sont pas tous négatifs. Il y a même eu de très bons. Je souris en repensant à notre pique-nique sur le toit du centre d'entrainement. Mais les jeux ont faussés la donne. Notre rencontre s'est faite dans la méfiance et la peur, puis nous avons continué à avancer à travers un mensonge pour faire plaisir aux sponsors. Enfin, un mensonge pour moi. Lui a toujours été honnête, je le sais maintenant.

Il frémit. C'est vrai que l'air s'est rafraichi. J'aimerais le toucher, juste du bout des doigts. Sentir sa respiration au lieu de regarder sa poitrine se soulever. Pouvoir me blottir contre lui comme nous avions pris l'habitude de le faire dans le train lors de la Tournée de la Victoire ou avant l'Expiation. Il ne m'a jamais voulu aucun mal, même quand il n'était pas lui-même. A ce souvenir, un frisson me parcours. On lui a fait tellement de mal alors que lui n'en a jamais fait à personne. Il mérite qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il mérite qu'on l'aime.

_ Katniss ?

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était réveillé.

Il me regarde, légèrement appuyé sur son coude et un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Pourquoi et comment réussit-il à faire ça ? Sourire de cette manière.

_ Oui, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu alors j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien. J'ai dit tout ça dans un souffle comme prise en faute.

_ Je suis content que tu l'ais fait, dit –il en se redressant. Tu ne préfères pas rentrer ?

J'acquiesce de la tête et repars vers l'entrée. Je n'ai même pas tourné le coin de la maison qu'il arrive à ma rencontre, toujours souriant.

_ Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? me demande-t-il en se remettant en marche avec moi.

_ Non, non, je venais d'arriver.

En fait, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je sais que j'ai tendance à perdre la notion du temps depuis un moment. Nous entrons et il me propose de m'installer dans la cuisine.

_ J'ai envie de me faire un p'tit truc à manger. Tu n'as pas faim ? Il s'affaire déjà à sortir les ustensiles et les ingrédients nécessaires.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? dis-je, plutôt intriguée. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en action avant.

_ Des pancakes. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu vas voir. Et j'ai une méthode pour réduire le temps de pause.

Il est bien plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il a l'air tout heureux de partager ce moment avec moi et ça me fait plaisir, à moi aussi. Il entreprend de m'expliquer les dosages mais je dois avouer que je préfère le regarder faire. Il mélange tous ses ingrédients avec dextérité. Je suis chacun de ses mouvements. Il est si concentré que je me permets de l'observer plus avant.

Son t-shirt ne cache aucune des cicatrices qui serpentent le long de ses bras. Nous sommes marqués tous les deux. Même si nous arrivions à tout oublier, il suffirait d'un regard sur nos corps pour nous souvenir de tout à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Peeta ne méritait pas ça.

Je poursuis mon étude, songeuse, et je vois ses muscles rouler sous son vêtement. Peeta n'est plus un adolescent. Il n'a jamais été chétif mais là, c'est un corps d'homme que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est ça ! C'est ça que j'ai trouvé « différent » ce matin. Ce souvenir me donne chaud. Vraiment, j'ai été ridicule !

J'espère silencieusement que Peeta ne relèvera pas tout de suite les yeux vers moi car je suis sûre d'être rouge… « _comme un coquelicot ? »_ Ah, non ! Haymitch sort de ma tête ! Je la secoue et me reconcentre sur ce que fait Peeta. Juste à temps apparemment.

_ Et voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à les faire cuire, dit-il en me regardant. Tu sais ce que tu aimerais manger avec ?

_ Du chocolat ! Je l'ai presque crié, oups.

_ D'accord, dit-il en souriant, j'en ai. Je vais aussi te faire goûter autre chose. C'est du sirop d'érable. Je suis certain que tu vas aimer.

Son regard s'illumine quand il dit ça. Il a les yeux rivés sur moi et je le trouve vraiment beau. A cet instant précis, et même si ça m'étonne moi-même, je comprends que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs, qu'ici avec lui.


	6. Restes avec moi

.

Me revoilà avec un énième chapitre que je vous livre avec bonheur et appréhension.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que vous ne serez pas choqué par la tournure des événements.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Et oui, oui, les personnages principaux appartiennent originellement à Suzanne Collins.

°°§°°

.

O******************************************************************O

.

 **6\. Restes avec moi**

.

Le ciel s'est couvert pour de bon maintenant. Il va peut-être pleuvoir mais je m'en fiche. Peeta et moi sommes installés dans sa cuisine et nous dévorons ses pancakes. Enfin, surtout moi. Et Peeta a raison, avec du sirop d'érable : c'est carrément délicieux ! (Un coup de tonnerre) Je savoure chaque bouchée tellement c'est bon. Je souris et me dit que Prim aurait adoré ça ! Mon sourire disparaît comme il est venu et je dépose doucement ma fourchette. Il commence à pleuvoir au dehors.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Katniss ?

Peeta semble inquiet et lui aussi s'arrête de manger.

_ Je suis désolée, je pensais à Prim. Je me disais qu'elle aurait bien aimé ça.

Je n'élude pas sa question, je ne fais pas semblant de ne rien ressentir. Il soupire, son regard devient plus sombre et il abaisse la tête. Ça y est, j'ai réussi ! Peeta aussi ne peut plus rien avaler par ma faute. Le moment était trop beau, j'ai voulu être honnête avec mes sentiments et j'ai tout gâché. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, ne pas avoir répondu sincèrement. Mais ce que dit Peeta me surprend.

_ Elle n'aurait pas " _bien aimé ça",_ dit-il lentement.

Je reste sans voix. Peeta relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre:

_ Elle aurait adoré tu veux dire ! Il sourit en disant ça. Ta sœur n'a jamais rien aimé à moitié. Elle aurait adoré ça et elle l'aurait fait savoir à tout le monde autour d'elle ou elle n'aurait pas aimé du tout. Elle était peut-être réservée mais elle était aussi pleine de vie.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne dis toujours rien.

Son regard se fait plus doux. L'une de ses mains repousse machinalement l'assiette devant lui et attrape l'une des miennes. Il en caresse doucement la paume du bout des doigts et reprend :

_ Je sais que c'est dur Katniss. Mais tu ne dois plus culpabiliser parce que tu es là et pas elle. Elle a vécu tout ce qu'elle pouvait à fond malgré vos conditions de vie difficiles. Tu as des dizaines voire des centaines de souvenirs d'elle que personne ne pourra jamais t'enlever. Ils pourront essayer mais ils n'y arriveront pas.

Il dit ça avec une voix qui laisse transpercer toute l'émotion qu'il peut ressentir mais son ton reste ferme pourtant, et je sais que ce qu'il dit est sincère. On a tenté de lui voler ses souvenirs à lui aussi. Et il les a récupérés.

_ Et elle aurait aimé, non " _adoré"_ , corrige-t-il, que tu puisses faire la même chose aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce que tu as pu voir et dû supporter.

Ses caresses sur ma main me font frissonner et malgré le fait qu'il me parle de la mort de ma sœur, je ne suis pas en colère. J'essaye d'intégrer ce qu'il me dit. Il a lui aussi perdu sa famille, toute sa famille, contrairement à moi qui ait encore ma mère. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de ses frères que moi de Prim mais quand même. Il ne pourra jamais les revoir, jamais savoir pourquoi sa mère était si dure avec lui. Il ne pourra jamais les enterrer. Alors que moi, j'ai pu le faire pour mon père et ma sœur. J'ai honte. Ma main se referme sur la sienne, je luis souris et lui répond doucement :

_ Tu as raison, elle aurait adoré ça.

Nous nous regardons. Aucun mots ne passe plus la frontière de nos lèvres mais dans le regard que nous échangeons, il y a tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Ensemble nous pouvons y arriver. Nous pouvons surmonter ça. Ce ne sera pas facile mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Quand il me parle et me regarde comme ça, je retrouve le Peeta d'avant et je crois que tout est possible. Je remercie intérieurement ma sœur d'avoir laissé ce cahier sur son bureau. Je remercie même ce satané chat d'être entré dans sa chambre. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas mis en doute la seule issue possible à mes yeux, au moment où je rentrais. J'étais dévastée par les conséquences de cette guerre et tout ce qui l'avait précédé, je voulais juste en finir. Mais alors, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de revoir Peeta, de l'entendre me dire ces mots ni de sentir sa main sur la mienne.

.

*OooooO*

.

Je la regarde toujours. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler mais je voulais tellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait le droit de vivre sans se sentir coupable. Je crois y être parvenu. En tout cas, elle n'a pas fui, ne s'est pas mise en colère et sa main est toujours dans la mienne.

Sa main ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais prise. Elle ne tente pas de la récupérer et c'est plutôt inattendu. Elle recommence à manger sans dire un mot et grisé par ce contact, je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un tape frénétiquement à ma porte.

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers l'entrée. Katniss récupère précipitamment sa main et semble déjà sur la défensive. Je dois avouer que les Hunger Games auront au moins eut l'avantage d'amplifier nos réflexes.

On frappe à nouveau. Qui peut bien s'exister comme ça sur ma porte avec cette pluie battante. Si c'est Haymitch ! Je me lève et vais ouvrir à l'intrus. C'est Cal, l'un des gars qui a été parmi les premiers à revenir s'installer dans le 12. Nous nous parlions de temps en temps, avant les jeux.

_ Peeta ! Excuse-moi de te déranger mais il y a eu un accident en ville, une conduite de gaz à exploser. On a besoin de tout le monde tout de suite.

Ni une ni deux, je ne prends même pas le temps de prendre une veste, ni de regarder Katniss ou encore de savoir si elle a entendu. Je sors et cours en direction de la ville pendant que Cal frappe déjà aux autres portes du village.

Malgré la pluie, d'épaisses volutes de fumée ainsi que des détonations me permettent de situer le lieu de l'accident. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment en construction. Mais ! Il me semble qu'il est près de l'école ? J'ai vu un attroupement d'enfant par ici ce matin, et à cette heure…

Une canalisation a explosée et fait voler une bonne partie du nouveau bâtiment. Des flammes jaillissent encore de son centre, des gravats et de la tôle sont éparpillés partout dans un rayon de 100 mètres au moins. De la fumée et des cendres mêlées à la pluie rendent l'air irrespirable. Malheureusement, j'avais raison, l'école toute proche a été touchée. Je vois des gens courir un peu partout.

Quelqu'un hurle qu'il faut absolument réussir à couper l'arrivée de gaz. Un homme passe devant moi le visage en sang. Je recule pour laisser deux autres personnes passer devant moi et c'est là que je la sens. Je me retourne pour constater que Katniss m'a suivi lorsque j'ai quitté précipitamment la maison. Ses vêtements sont trempés, son regard est comme fou. Je vois le reflet des flammes danser dans ses yeux et avant qu'elle n'esquive un mouvement, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va faire.

.

*OooooO*

.

Les flammes sont si hautes ! Le bâtiment est en partie détruit. Je vois des gens courir dans tous les sens. Ici un homme blessé, là des femmes qui hurlent après leurs enfants. Leurs enfants ! Je suis la direction de leur regard. Il y a un autre bâtiment en flamme, des enfants en sortent. Une école ? C'est là que se trouvait l'école ?!

Je ne réfléchis même pas. Il me semble que Peeta tente de de me retenir mais je suis plus rapide. Je fonce vers une ouverture causée par la déflagration et pénètre dans l'école. Je ne vois rien, il fait sombre et la fumée est épaisse. J'essaye de tendre l'oreille à la recherche des cris d'un ou plusieurs enfants quand j'entends un bruit assourdissant, suivi d'un violent souffle chaud qui me projette en avant contre un pan de mur. Je perds connaissance.

.

*OooooO*

.

Au moment où je m'apprête à rejoindre Katniss à l'intérieur de l'école, une énorme explosion me rejette en arrière et l'entrée qu'elle vient de franchir s'effondre sur elle-même. Katniss est coincée à l'intérieur et moi dehors. Là c'est moi qui deviens fou.

Je me relève et me jette sur l'amas de pierre et de poutres métalliques. Mes mains glissent à cause du mélange créé par la pluie et les cendres. Je sens des gens autour de moi qui essayent eux aussi de déplacer les roches. Apparemment le gaz a été coupé. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour Katniss et tous ceux qui pourraient encore se trouver à l'intérieur.

.

*OoooO*

.

Ma tête me fait mal et mes oreilles bourdonnent encore suite à la déflagration. Je tousse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des contusions partout sur le corps. Et pour couronner le tout, j'y vois encore moins que tout à l'heure. L'explosion a dû boucher l'entrée que j'ai empruntée.

Je me relève doucement, me palpe pour être sûre que je n'ai rien de casser et me remets en marche. Je me penche à la recherche d'air frais et avance prudemment. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien brûler comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas un foulard à plaquer sur mon nez. Je décide d'arracher un bout de mon t-shirt mouillé et le colle contre mon visage. Je butte contre quelque chose de mou. Je me baisse et tâtonne au sol pour savoir ce que c'est. Une main. J'ai un haut le cœur mais je tente de garder le contrôle. Je continue de tâtonner. C'est le corps sans vie d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette découverte ou la fumée mais des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je reste statique un instant. J'ai mal, j'ai chaud, je n'arrive pas à respirer comme il faut et maintenant j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais trouver.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je hurle mais la fumée pénètre immédiatement mes poumons et je me mets à tousser de plus belle.

_ … ui… ci…

J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Je me cache un peu plus le visage avec mon bout de T-shirt et me concentre avant de recommence à appeler :

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?

_ Je suis ici…

La voix est à peine audible mais, oui, j'ai entendu quelqu'un. Je me relève et essaye d'avancer prudemment en direction de la voix. Je vois des flammes et je me dirige dans cette direction. Il y a une sorte de petit abri fait de tôles empilées et un pied qui en dépasse.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? redis-je.

_ Oui. Je suis là.

C'est une femme. La voix qui semble assez jeune vient de sous l'amas. Je tente d'y avancer mais je percute quelque chose et l'abri vacille, soulevant la poussière et faisant tomber des gravats. Non, mieux vaut que je ne tente pas d'entrer. Je me penche en avant et regarde vers l'intérieur. Je ne vois pas grand-chose à part le bas d'un corps. Je me relève et attrape un bout de bois qui continue de se consumer un peu plus loin. La lumière qu'il dégage me permet de mieux apercevoir celle qui est coincée sous cet amas.

Elle a l'air un peu plus jeune que moi. Brune. Elle ne semble pas grièvement blessée mais elle est coincée sous une poutre. J'ai peur de tenter quelque chose et que tout s'effondre.

_ Comment ça va ? lui dis-je.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal un peu partout et je ne sens plus ma jambe droite.

Sa respiration est saccadée. De là où je suis sa jambe n'a rien de spécial mais je sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Elle peut très bien avoir une blessure interne ou un nerf comprimé.

_ Les secours vont arriver.

C'est tout ce je trouve à dire pour la rassurée. Mais Peeta est dehors, donc ce doit être vrai.

_ D'accord. Comment tu t'appelles ? me demande-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

_ Katniss, je lui réponds.

_ Katniss ? ! Katniss Everdeen ? Elle tousse encore, elle a dû avaler trop de fumée sous le coup de la surprise.

Je grimace. J'ai répondu sans réfléchir mais je le regrette déjà. Je regarde autour de moi avec la torche pour voir si quelque chose est faisable. S'il y a une autre sortie, de quoi faire levier ?

_ Il me semblait que c'était toi mais comme il y a peu de lumière. Je suis si contente de te rencontrer. On m'avait dit que tu étais revenue dans le 12, mais personne ne t'avait encore vu en ville, ni même au village. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa respiration est difficile mais elle a vraiment l'air heureuse de me voir. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser et lui réponds machinalement :

_ Je ne voyais pas où j'aurais pu aller. Le 12, c'est chez moi.

_ Non, je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, près de moi ? Elle tousse à nouveau.

_ On…, on nous a prévenus qu'il y avait eu un accident. On est venue pour aider. Quand j'ai vu le bâtiment en flamme, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis rentrée.

Je réponds à toutes ces questions. Bizarrement je ne la trouve pas trop curieuse. Je ne cherche pas mes mots. Peut -être parce que notre conversation est simple et parce que, là maintenant, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle.

_ C'est courageux de ta part. Mais tu as toujours été courageuse. Depuis le jour de la moisson jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et même avant quand je te voyais parcourir la veine avec tes prises. Tu n'avais pas peur d'aller là où les autres ne voulaient pas s'aventurer.

Elle m'avait vu avant la moisson ?! Et elle savait que je braconnais.

_ Comment-appelles tu ? Je lui demande à mon tour.

_ Jenny. Jenny Hatson. J'ai 15 ans et je vivais dans la Veine moi aussi.

Oui. Je me souviens vaguement d'une famille Hatson qui vivait près de chez nous. Par contre, le prénom des enfants... Bien que plus jeune que moi, elle doit être la plus âgée de sa fratrie parce que je ne me souviens pas d'un enfant de mon âge ou plus vieux.

_ Et tu étais en cours aujourd'hui ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Surement pour ne pas me remémorer plus de choses de ma vie d'avant.

_ Non, j'aidais le professeur. J'ai toujours aimé l'école malgré le peu qu'on voulait bien nous enseigner. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait bien plus à savoir. Avant la révolution ça n'aurait pas été possible mais maintenant, grâce à toi, tout a changé.

Vraiment ? Je trouve ça plutôt ironique parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette odeur de brûler, les douleurs que je ressens, la fumée et toute cette scène me semblent bien familières.

_ J'ai froid, dit-elle, en claquant des dents.

Oh, oh. Ça ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je cherche encore des yeux quelque chose pour la recouvrir mais je ne vois rien. Je suis là et je ne peux rien faire pour elle. J'aurais été plus utile dehors à gratter la roche ! La colère et la panique montent en moi. Elle a survécu à la vie dans la Veine, au bombardement du 12, à la révolution. Et tout ça pour mourir là. Sous les décombres d'une école pour avoir voulu vivre son rêve ! Les larmes recommencent à couler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

_ Tu veux bien me tenir la main, s'il te plait Katniss ? Je ne veux pas mourir seule.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne vas pas mourir. Je les entends. Ils vont arriver.

Et c'est vrai que j'entends des bruits, des bruits sourds mais réguliers. Je me couche sur le sol et me faufile aussi précautionneusement que possible pour attraper sa main. Là, je la tiens.

_ Merci Katniss.

Elle effectue une petite pression sur ma main que je lui rends. Je peux voir ses yeux baissés vers moi. Sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile.

_ Au moins, poursuit-elle, j'aurais pu faire sortir les enfants. Il en manquait un, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sortie moi aussi. J'espère qu'il est en sécurité.

Elle doit parler de l'enfant que j'ai aperçu en rentrant, si elle me dit qu'il n'en restait qu'un à secourir. Je n'ose pas lui dire la triste vérité. Je sens ma gorge se serrée. Elle a pu sauver quelques enfants et moi je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Je suis inutile. Complètement inutile.

Les coups, se rapprochent. J'entends des voix. Oh vite, vite s'il vous plait !

_ Jenny. Tiens bon, ils sont là.

_ …

_ Jenny ?! Je secoue sa main.

_ Katniss…

Sa respiration est très difficile.

_ Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin rencontré… Tu nous … tu nous a tous sauvés…

Je sens sa main devenir molle d'un coup. Je bouge ma torche comme je peux mais je ne vois plus sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser.

_ Jenny ! Non, non, non pas ça ! Pas elle aussi ! S'il vous plait non !

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me fiche de tout faire s'écrouler et tente de ramper vers elle un peu plus. Des pierres me tombent dessus mais je ne veux pas la laisser. Au même moment, j'entends des voix, j'aperçois de la lumière mais tout ce que je veux c'est l'atteindre. Je sens qu'on me tire dans le sens opposé.

_ Non, non, pas moi ! C'est elle, c'est Jenny ! Je hurle et me débat.

Je sens qu'on me soulève de terre. Je vois quelqu'un se faufiler là où je me trouvais à l'instant et sortir son corps sans vie. Elle est morte ! Comme Rue, Prim et tous ceux qui étaient devant la résidence du Président Snow. Elle est morte sans que je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je me débats dans tous les sens, je suis comme une furie mais on m'emmène vers l'extérieur. Les larmes me brouillent la vue et je ne discerne plus rien devant moi. Une fois que je sens que je suis dehors, je me précipite en avant et cours aussi vite et aussi loin que je le peux des décombres.

_ Katniss ! s'écrie Peeta.

Je continue de courir. Je ne peux pas. Définitivement, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde comme celui-là !


	7. Là où tu iras

.

Je sais, je sais. Ne me frappez pas, j'ai encore coupé ça au moment critique :-P

De toute façon voici le chapitre suivant.

Katniss court toujours et ce personnage a été créé par Suzanne Collins.

Ainsi que tous les autres… ou presque.

°°§°°

.

O***********************************************************************O

.

 **7\. Là où tu iras…**

.

.

Je la serrais tendrement dans mes bras, elle dormait enfin. A peine la porte de chez elle franchit, elle s'était effondrée et avait recommencé à pleurer. Mais ses larmes me semblaient moins déchirantes. Elle pleurait comme quelqu'un pleure un ami trop tôt disparu et non pas comme dans la forêt.

Là-bas, ses pleurs auraient brisés le cœur de n'importe qui tant ils suintaient la souffrance. Ils avaient failli briser le mien. Je l'avais porté à l'étage puis l'avait mise sous la douche toute habillée, pour la réchauffer. Ça l'avait un peu remise et elle avait assez pris sur elle pour pouvoir continuer seule, enfiler des vêtements secs et boire quelque chose de chaud avant de se mettre au lit. J'avais ensuite fait de même et m'étais couché à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je parte et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie. _« Toujours »_ c'est ce que je lui avais promis.

Elle bougea, gémit puis poussa un râle de frustration. Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle et me mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Elle soupira et sembla s'apaiser.

_ Toujours, dis-je tout bas.

.

*OooooO*

.

Je courrais et je courrais encore. Je ne voulais plus voir ces décombres. Je ne voulais plus entendre tous ces cris et je voulais par-dessus tout laisser le souvenir du visage de Jenny happé par la mort, le plus loin possible derrière moi !

.

*OooooO*

.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle avait été difficile à contenir. Elle hurlait et se débattait à n'en plus finir. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait provoqué ça mais aussitôt sortie des décombres, elle s'était mise à courir. Il n'y avait pas une heure, nous étions ensemble chez moi et tout allait bien. Et maintenant ?

Je courais derrière elle. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser distancer mais avec toute cette pluie et ma jambe bionique, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Et moi qui me plaignais de la route glissante. Je tins bon, je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas comme ça. Et de toute façon, la forêt la ferait ralentir elle aussi, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je l'appelais encore :

_ Katniss ! Arrêtes-toi, s'il te plait ! Arrêtes-toi !

Elle continuait d'avancer. Certes, elle allait moins vite, gênée par les branches et les autres obstacles, mais elle avançait toujours. La pluie c'était remise à tomber plus fort. J'y voyais de moins en moins et ma jambe commençait à me lancer. Soit je la rattrapais maintenant, soit elle s'enfoncerait pour ne plus revenir. J'accélérais.

_ Katniss ! Arrêtes-toi ! Je hurlais.

Elle stoppa. Je ne savais pas si c'était de mon fait, mais au moins elle s'était arrêtée. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et me plaçais face à elle. Si elle voulait recommencer à courir, elle le ferait dans l'autre sens, vers la ville. Je la regardais, haletant. Elle grelottait et claquait des dents. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, son haut déchiré sur le côté, ses yeux inondés de larmes et ses poumons sifflaient à chacune de ses expirations. Mon cœur se tordit de douleur en la voyant comme ça. Je tendis le bras vers elle mais elle recula vivement. L'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux et ses derniers lui collaient au visage.

_ Katniss, dis-je doucement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je m'approchais plus doucement. Elle était comme un animal traqué et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reprenne sa course.

_ Elle est morte, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Qui est morte Katniss ?

_ Jenny. Elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire.

_ Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, j'en suis sûr, répondis-je.

Jenny devait être la jeune fille retrouvée près d'elle, sous les décombres.

_ Non ! _Elle hurla._ Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai absolument rien pu faire ! Comme pour Prim, comme pour tous ces enfants morts sous mes yeux, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Je suis totalement inutile ! La mort frappe tous ceux qui m'approchent.

Son débit était si rapide. Elle pleurait de plus belle, ses doigts semblaient perforer ses avant-bras, tellement elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. L'image furtive de Katniss subissant l'attaque des geais bavards me traversa l'esprit. Mais cette fois ci, je n'étais pas coincé derrière un mur invisible.

_ Mais je suis là moi, Katniss. Moi et beaucoup d'autres encore… nous sommes là grâce à toi !

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en tête, qu'elle n'apportait que désolations et mort. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

_ Non, toi aussi. Ils t'ont torturé à cause de moi. Tout ça parce que tu étais proche de moi. Je ne devrais pas être là, je devrais être morte ! Personne, personne n'a besoin de moi.

Elle tomba au sol et je me laissais glisser à terre avec elle. Elle tremblait tellement. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi pour tenter de la réchauffer mais aussi de peur qu'elle ne recherche à s'enfuir.

_ Moi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Mon visage dans le creux de son cou, les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche. Je me redressais légèrement face à elle et dégageais les mèches qui m'empêchaient de la regarder dans les yeux. Je caressais doucement son visage, je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Elle leva enfin son regard vers moi, l'air un peu moins désorientée.

_ Moi. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi, répétais-je plus calmement. J'ai besoin de te toi, de te voir, de te sentir contre moi.

Elle ne répondait rien mais elle m'avait entendu, j'en étais certain. Elle était là, devant moi, si fragile et si vulnérable. Je voulais qu'elle me croie, je voulais qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Je fis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. La seule chose dont j'avais envie là tout de suite et depuis longtemps. Je l'embrassais.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pendant que mes mains continuais de caresser son visage, de repousser ses cheveux. C'était un baiser plein de larmes et de désespoir mais il était aussi profondément doux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il fallait qu'elle sache que _jamais_ ne la laisserai.

.

*OooooO*

.

Ses mots et son regard à ce moment-là, avait eu l'effet d'un souffle chaud sur mon cœur. Je sentais ses mains qui parcouraient mon visage, son corps blotti contre le mien et puis ses lèvres qui s'étaient emparées des miennes et qui ne voulaient plus les quitter. Comme s'il essayait de me transmettre quelque chose.

Comme dans un réflexe de survie, je m'agrippais à lui. Je l'agrippais le plus fort possible et me mit à répondre à son baiser. Il devint plus intense. C'était comme un besoin d'air. J'avais besoin de lui et il venait de me dire qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il desserre son étreinte, je voulais le sentir contre moi. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ressentais. Je ressentais cette chaleur qui montait en moi et qui était bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

.

*OooooO*

.

Notre baiser était devenu de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus brûlant. A peine, nous laissions nous le temps de respirer. Nos corps soudés l'un à l'autre, mes mains continuaient de chercher à la réchauffer mais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus le feu qui s'était déclaré en moi. Et pourtant, nous étions toujours au milieu de la forêt, à genoux dans la boue avec cette pluie qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'interrompre.

Nous nous étions embrassés pendant un long moment et à contre cœur, je tentais de me décoller d'elle. Je voulais la voir, la regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Lui résister fut presqu'aussi dur que de lui courir après. Nous échangeâmes un autre baiser et je retentais de me séparer d'elle. Elle me laissa faire. Je mis mon front contre le sien et lui redis doucement :

_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute Katniss.

Elle se raidit mais ça ne dura qu'un instant.

_ C'était un accident, un terrible accident. Tu m'entends ?

Elle opinât de la tête et soupira longuement.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et du mieux que je pu, je me relevais et l'aidait à se remettre sur pied aussi. Nous étions dans un bel état tous les deux. Je lui pris la main et nous repartîmes ensemble vers la ville.

Nous ne parlions pas. Nous marchions en silence, fatigués par les événements et cette course folle. La pluie cessa et nous débouchâmes de la forêt. Katniss m'attrapa le bras et je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. J'étais embêté. Rentrer chez nous sans savoir si la situation était sous contrôle me semblait plus qu'égoïste et en même temps, je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou risquer de la laisser seule pour aller me renseigner. Heureusement Haymitch nous avait aperçus et venait vers nous.

_ Alors ? Speedy a encore fait des siennes?

Katniss se figea. Ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent mais si j'avais pu lui mettre mon poing dans la figure là tout de suite. Il dut se rendre compte de son erreur car son visage se rembrunit et il toussota, avant de reprendre :

_ Les dégâts ont été maîtrisés. Il y a plusieurs dizaines de blessés légers qui ont été évacués vers la clinique. Un hovercraft a été appelé pour 5 blessés graves. Seul 3 personnes sont mortes. Vu la force de l'explosion c'est presque un miracle.

_ D'accord. Je pense que nous allons retourner au village, s'il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire ici.

Je lançais un regard de biais vers Katniss et Haymitch me fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il repartit vers le théâtre des événements pendant que Katniss et moi nous remettions en marche pour rentrer chez nous. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit mais sa main serrait toujours fermement la mienne.

.

*OooooO*

.

J'entends les oiseaux chanter au dehors. Le soleil est revenu et ses rayons envahissent la pièce comme pour en réchauffer chaque recoin. Je me retourne pensant apercevoir Peeta mais il n'est plus là. Je suis balancée entre le regret et le soulagement. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas avec moi mais je suis aussi soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'affronter là tout de suite.

J'ai encore le sentiment de l'avoir utilisé. Il a encore tout fait pour moi. Et puis son baiser. Notre baiser. Je porte la main à mes lèvres et me sens rougir. C'était tellement fort. Encore plus que ce que j'avais pu ressentir sur la plage. J'ai aimé le sentir contre moi malgré les raisons qui nous ont conduits à en arriver là.

J'ai tout à coup une pensée pour Jenny et ceux qui sont morts ou ont été blessés et je me sens égoïste de me plaindre de : « Pourquoi et comment ? » Peeta Mellark m'a embrassé alors que d'autres ont perdu la vie hier. Je soupire. C'était un accident, c'est vrai. Mais il parait si injuste après tout ce que nous avons vécu. C'est le même sentiment d'injustice que lorsque nous perdions des hommes ou des femmes lors des coups de grisou. Notre vie était si difficile que de perdre quelqu'un à la mine, s'était nous achever un peu plus.

J'entends des voix qui viennent du rez-de-chaussée. Je me lève doucement. Ma tête tourne un peu mais ça va. J'ai quelques bleus qui commencent à faire leurs apparitions et mes côtes me font souffrir. Je regarde par la fenêtre, vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, j'ai dû dormir toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée car la journée est déjà bien entamé. Peeta est peut-être sorti pour se rafraîchir et se changer. J'enfile, précautionneusement, ma robe de chambre et descends vers la cuisine.

_ Oh Katniss ! Ma pauvre chérie, je si contente de te voir sur pieds ! Comment vas-tu ma chère ?

Effie ! Je la regarde étonnée. Mais quand est-elle arrivée ici ?

_ Tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de me dévisager comme ça. Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli du tout, dit-elle, tout sourire en venant me plaquer deux bises sur le visage avant de me conduire dans la cuisine.

Effie restera toujours Effie. Son style vestimentaire n'est plus le même c'est vrai. Il est plus sobre et semble dire qu'elle n'est ni d'ici, ni d'ailleurs. Même sa voix est moins _« Effiesque »_. Par contre, on ne lui fera pas renoncer à ses bonnes manières.

Haymitch et Sae sont aussi dans la cuisine. Le premier est assis devant une tasse fumante pendant que Sae est penchée au-dessus de l'évier en train de faire la vaisselle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir sur la tasse fumante d'Haymitch. Il fait chauffer son alcool maintenant ?

_ C'est du café, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ! dit-il sans lever la tête et en appuyant bien sur le mot « café ».

Je fais la moue et hausse les épaules pendant que je vois celles de Sae se soulever frénétiquement, toujours au-dessus de son évier.

_ Mais c'est bien normal, poursuit-Effie. Pour bien commencer la journée, il faut se désembrumer la tête et non pas le contraire. Sinon, on ne peut rien faire de bon.

Tout en disant ça, elle soutient le regard d'Haymitch et me prépare une place près d'elle. Puis elle me pousse vers le siège et attrape un bol fumant avec quelques toasts pour les placer devant moi.

_ Tiens ma chérie. Il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

Elle s'assoit à son tour près de moi, faisant face à Haymitch.

_ J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier, en descendant du train. Mais ce sont malheureusement des choses qui peuvent arriver. Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien de grave…

C'est moi où son regard semble traîner un peu trop longtemps sur Haymitch. Il ne dit rien. En même temps, il n'est du genre loquace que pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

_ … donc nous allons tacher, ensemble, de nous remettre de cette journée épouvantable.

Elle arrête là son petit discours et croque dans une tartine. C'est de l'Effie tout cracher. Il y a le feu au bateau ? Ce n'est pas grave, le lac est plein d'eau. J'y suis habituée maintenant donc je ne réponds rien. Et puis Peeta m'a dit sensiblement la même chose hier… donc.

J'ai envie de leur demander s'ils ont vu Peeta ce matin mais avec Haymitch dans les parages, je préfère me taire. Je finis mon bol, mange quatre toasts. Et remonte prendre une douche. Les laissant seuls dans la cuisine.

L'eau me fait du bien comme toujours et j'en profite pour regarder de plus près mes ecchymoses. Un peu de crème et un bandage serré autour des côtes plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre. Je ne fais rien de spécial mais redescendre ne me semble pas vital non plus si Peeta n'est pas là.

Je fais le bilan de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon retour dans le 12. Mon arrivée et la journée d'hier ont été particulièrement éprouvantes mais bizarrement, je crois que ce qu'il en ressort c'est que je vais mieux. Prim aurait été heureuse de me voir comme ça, je crois. Mon regard se porte vers le tiroir de ma commode où est rangé son cahier.

_ Oui, mon petit canard. Je vais mieux malgré tout.

En disant ça, je souris et ouvre le tiroir. Au même moment Effie s'exclame, en bas :

_ Oh mais qui voilà ? C'est Peeta !

Je le referme précipitamment et descend les escaliers aussi rapidement que mes côtes douloureuses me le permettent. Je suis tout sourire et je vois Peeta, toujours dans l'entrée, en train d'enlever sa veste et de l'accrocher au portant. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit. Mais le mien s'efface. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire que je vois sur son visage. Je le sais, je le sens.


	8. j'irai

.

°°§°°

Encore merci à vous pour vos commentaires si encourageants J

Je tiens bon et continue ma fic.

Nous verrons bien où elle me mènera parce que je peux bien vous l'avouez, maintenant :

c'est elle qui décide !

Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, comme toujours.

°°§°°

* * *

 **.**

 **8\. … J'irai**

.

.

Il me sourit mais quelque chose cloche, j'en suis sûre. Il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir s'il m'a veillé. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Le manque de sommeil ? Ou peut-être qu'il repense aux événements d'hier. Tout en continuant à me poser des questions, je m'avance vers lui. Mais je suis prise de court par Effie qui, les bras grand ouvert, vient embrasser son petit préféré.

Je ne le pense pas méchamment. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que même si Effie m'aime beaucoup, elle a tout de suite préféré Peeta. Polie, souriant, arrangeant, tout mon contraire en fait. Je brûle d'impatience de lui parler pendant qu'Effie lui demande de ses nouvelles et lui raconte par le menu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il a quitté le Capitole.

_ … Oh, Peeta si tu savais ! Tu leur manque à tous, je t'assure ! Heureusement que tu as laissé quelques recettes avant de partir parce qu'ils seraient tous venus te chercher sinon. Et puis Lia m'a fait promettre de t'embrasser bien fort dès que je te verrais.

Sur ce, Effie donne un baiser bien sonore à Peeta sur la joue, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, qui est cette Lia.

_ Qui est Lia ? demande nonchalamment Haymitch en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le remercierais presque d'avoir posée la question à ma place, mais connaissant Haymitch…, je ne préfère pas.

_ C'est une jeune fille absolument adorable que nous avons rencontré Peeta et moi, dit Effie en se tournant vers nous. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et depuis elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. C'était tellement mignon de les voir tous les deux.

Effie semble en plein rêve. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Peeta et toutes les images de la jeune Lia ont l'air de lui revenir en tête une par une. Je brûlais déjà d'impatience mais là, je grince carrément des dents.

_ Effie, elle a 10 ans, elle m'oubliera vite, dit Peeta en souriant.

Dix ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas commencer par ça ? Je pousse un soupir, non mais vraiment, à quoi pense-t-elle ?!

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ma douce ? me lance Haymitch.

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas le remercier ! Encore une fois, il n'a rien raté de mes tourments internes. Je ne réponds rien et entreprend de donner un coup de main à Sae. De toute façon, Effie ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter et nous avons trop de spectateurs. Je croise un instant le regard de Peeta. Il n'est pas comme hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je lui parlerais.

.

*OooooO*

.

L'après-midi est quasiment fini et je n'ai toujours pas pu parler à Peeta. Entre Effie qui voulait tout dire et tout savoir de notre nouvelle vie; Cal qui est venu discuter avec lui et Sae qui voulait absolument que je la laisse refaire mes bandages avant de partir : je n'ai pas eu un moment propice pour lui parler.

Quand Effie déclare enfin, qu'elle ne serait pas contre une petite heure ou deux de sieste avant le dîner de ce soir, j'ai encore plus de mal à cacher mon impatience. Haymitch se lève quelques minutes après elle, prétextant qu'il ne veut pas la laisser seule chez lui :

_ Elle pourrait me mettre la pagaille ou tout me redécorer façon Capitole » dit-il.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin et ne m'étonne même pas qu'Effie soit installée chez Haymitch. Je suis trop contente qu'ils partent enfin. Peeta a un petit sourire en coin en voyant Haymitch se lever mais ne dis rien. Me retrouver seule avec lui n'est pas aussi simple que je l'avais espéré. Il y a une gêne entre nous qui n'existait pas hier. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça à mon réveil. Il regarde par la fenêtre comme pour éviter mon regard. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il m'annonce qu'il rentre chez lui, lui aussi.

_ Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

S'il me dit non, cela pourrait expliquer son air taciturne.

_ Oui. Une fois que tu as eu l'air bien endormie, je me suis dit que je pouvais rentrer.

Raté. De plus sa voix trahie une certaine nervosité. Est-ce qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a dit hier et ce qui s'est passé?

_ Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il est surpris par ma question mais autant briser la glace tout de suite.

_ Rien de particulier. Je suis fatigué c'est tout. Et puis …

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et se redresse un peu.

_ … ce qu'il s'est passé hier nous a tous un peu perturbés. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Effie non plus et tu la connais, quand elle commence…

_ Ne me mens pas ! Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Ma voix est cassante et me surprend moi-même. Peeta sait très bien mentir et là, il ne fait visiblement aucun effort pour trouver une parade. Je serre les points. Il me cache quelque chose et ça commence à m'énerver. Face à ma réaction c'est comme si un masque tombait, son regard devient glacial et sa réponse me laisse perplexe.

_ Et toi Katniss ? Tu regrettes quelque chose ?

Son regard est planté dans le mien en attente d'une réponse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais réponds tout de même à sa question.

_ Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais regretter ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux moi aussi. S'il veut jouer, on va jouer.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que te retourner la question. Il y a-t-il des choses que tu regrettes Katniss ? Des gens que tu aimerais avoir près de toi, là tout de suite ? Sa voix devient dure et ironique à la fois. Malgré moi, je recule instinctivement.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? De Prim ? Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas être plus clair. Je ne suis pas douée pour les devinettes, il le sait très bien.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Peeta ? Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es arrivé.

Son regard s'est voilé et son sourire a totalement disparu. Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu comme ça sauf quand…

_ Oh, mon Dieu Peeta ! Tu as eu une crise ?

Je tends les bras et me rapproche de lui, cette fois. Comme pour le protéger.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Sa voix claque et m'arrête dans mon élan. Et puis, je vais rentrer, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Il s'est relevé brusquement et il se dirige vers l'entrée. Je le laisse passer sans réagir. Je suis seule dans le salon quand le téléphone dans le couloir se met à sonner. La sonnerie a au moins pour effet de me sortir de ma léthargie face à sa réaction et je vais à sa suite.

Le téléphone sonne toujours mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Seule deux personnes ont déjà appelées à ce numéro et je ne veux entendre aucune des deux à cet instant. Peeta, qui s'apprêtait à mettre son manteau, tend la main vers le combiné et décroche avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit. En entendant la personne à l'autre bout du fil, il se tend et son regard devient encore plus noir. Il lui dit de patienter et me tend l'appareil sans dire un mot.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe depuis mon réveil. Tout me semble irréel. Hier soir, je l'embrassais et m'endormais Peeta auprès de moi, et là, on dirait qu'1 million d'années nous séparent. Je prends le téléphone sans le lâcher du regard.

_ Restes, dis-je, juste en remuant les lèvres.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris mais il me laisse le téléphone et me tourne le dos en enfilant sa veste d'un geste rageur. Une voix à l'autre bout du fil, me rappelle à l'ordre.

_ Allô. Qui est ce ?

_ Catnip ?

Au même moment, Peeta claque la porte derrière lui. Me laissant seule avec Gale.

.

*OooooO*

.

 __ « Gale… Non. … Restes avec moi… s'il te plait… C'est toi que j'aime. »_

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Je suis accroché au lavabo de ma salle de bain. Les doigts crispés sur la vasque. Je la revois frémir dans son sommeil, froncer les sourcils, l'appeler lui, puis lui dire qu'elle l'aime le sourire aux lèvres. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Je tremble de plus en plus fortement et je les entends à nouveau. Elles reviennent faisant remonter dans mon esprit et dans mon corps un frisson qui me glace le sang…

 __ « Mutation génétique ! Ce n'est qu'une sale mutation génétique Peeta ! Fuis-la ! » « Elle ment depuis trop longtemps ! » « Tues la et tu seras libre ! »_

Ses voix dans ma tête sont horribles. Mon regard est fixé sur le miroir devant moi mais ce n'est pas moi que je vois. Des flashs me reviennent…

 __ « Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Je me suis servie de toi ! Meurs maintenant, meurs ! » Me lance Katniss en riant, prête à décocher sa flèche._

Je ne peux pas à bouger. Mes muscles sont tétanisés, ma tête me lance. Heureusement que j'ai pu quitter sa maison rapidement.

_ Non, c'est faux ! C'est faux !

Je tente de le dire à voix haute, de me convaincre, repousser ses images mais elles reviennent. Gale et Katniss qui s'embrassent. Gale et Katniss qui rient…

 __ « Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Mutation ! »_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure puis les flashs stoppent d'un coup. Mes muscles se relâchent mais restent très douloureux. J'ai affreusement mal à la tête et je sais à peine où je suis. Est-ce que tout est faux ? Mais ces paroles qu'elle a prononcées. C'est bien Gale qu'elle appelait. Notre baiser, c'était pour quoi au juste ? Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle, pourquoi y a-t-elle répondu ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ou s'est-elle servie de moi ?

Je me redresse doucement et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me remémore les dernières recommandations du Dr Aurélius :

_ « _Vous aurez encore des flashs Monsieur Mellark. C'est indéniable. Suivez votre traitement à la lettre et reprenez confiance. Avec le temps, vous les sentirez venir et vous les maîtriserez de plus en plus. Bien sûr, évitez autant que possibles les situations stressantes. »_

J'ouvre le placard au-dessus de ma tête. Attrape un flacon et avale deux comprimés d'un coup. Il s'agit de ma deuxième crise depuis hier soir. La première s'est déclenchée quand je l'ai quitté en train de rêver de Gale et la deuxième maintenant qu'ils doivent être en train de discuter au téléphone.

Je me douche et m'habille aussi vite que mes muscles me le permettent, avant d'essayer de m'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. J'ai vraiment peu dormi cette nuit. Eviter les situations stressantes, hein ? Vu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon retour en terme d'émotions et événements, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est plutôt mal parti.

.

*OooooO*

.

_ Catnip ? Tu es là ?

_ Gale ?

A l'écoute de sa voix tout un tas d'images me reviennent d'un coup en mémoire. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nos après-midi en forêt, son rire, des moments partagés entre nos deux familles, le matin avant la moisson qui a tout fait basculer, notre premier baiser. Puis surviennent d'autres images, plus dures. Gale qui m'apprend que le 12 n'est plus, son hostilité face aux propos de Peeta quand il était aux mains du Capitole, son envie de vengeance grandissante et Prim.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que va penser Peeta ?

_ Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Respirons calmement. De toute façon, il est en ligne donc autant aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Oui, je suis là Gale.

_ Je suis content de t'entendre. Tu vas bien ?

_ Vraiment Gale ? C'est par cette question que tu veux commencer ? A ton avis ?

_ …

J'ai été dure et à son silence, je comprends qu'il sait que je pense à Prim. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Peeta vient de partir en claquant la porte, alors non : je ne vais pas bien !

_ Oui, excuses moi, c'était maladroit. J'ai entendu parler de l'explosion de gaz dans votre district…

 _« Votre district »_ ? J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de « _notre »_ district à présent. Depuis quand Gale ne se considère-t-il plus comme issu du 12 ?

_... et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Mon escouade sera sur les lieux dans demain pour analyser le site. J'aimerais qu'on puisse se voir.

_ Gale, non, je ne crois pas…

_ Katniss, s'il te plait. Je t'attendrais au lieu habituel en fin d'après-midi. A demain.

Il a raccroché. Non mais vraiment, est-ce que quelqu'un peut écouter ce que j'ai à dire un instant ? Je demande à Peeta de rester et il part, je dis à Gale que je ne veux pas le voir et il vient.

Je suis toujours debout dans le couloir, le téléphone à la main. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais voir Peeta ? On ne va pas rester comme ça tous les deux. Je n'ai toujours pas compris d'où venait sa soudaine colère. Il a peut-être besoin d'aide. Par contre, s'il est en crise, il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'approche. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul non plus. Je décide d'aller voir Haymitch.

Je vais juste lui dire que Peeta avait l'air bizarre et lui demander d'aller voir, des fois que ce serait une crise. Il comprendra bien que je ne peux pas y aller moi-même. Je sors et arrive à sa porte je frappe mais personne ne m'ouvre. Je frappe encore, un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Finalement, je décide de rentrer sans attendre de réponse. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je referme la porte et m'arrête, surprise : ça sent bizarre. Je regarde autour de moi et je comprends tout de suite d'où vient cette odeur. Haymitch a fait le ménage ! Ou il a demandé à quelqu'un de le faire. En tout cas, c'est propre.

Ça ne peut pas être Effie, elle a pratiquement passé sa journée chez moi. Il savait qu'elle allait venir ? Seul un événement de la plus haute importance pourrait perturber Haymitch au point qu'il laisse un balai et une serpillière pénétrer cette maison. Même quand nos préparateurs venaient, il ne faisait aucun effort.

J'appelle mais personne ne répond. J'hésite à ressortir, après tout, je ne suis pas chez moi. Mais je repense à Peeta et je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que quelqu'un aille le voir. Je monte à l'étage puisqu'il ne semble y avoir personne en bas. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, j'entends des voix. Je m'approche d'une des portes, c'est la chambre d'ami, je crois. Je m'apprête à agripper la poignée quand j'entends Effie dire sur un ton très sérieux :

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir Haymitch ?

Ah, c'est donc Haymitch qui lui a demandé de venir. Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'approche un peu plus et colle mon oreille à la porte pour mieux entendre la suite.

_ Je voulais te voir. Allez savoir pourquoi ?!

Haymitch parle avec un brin d'ironie mais sa voix est… douce ?! Je suis choquée. Effie et Haymitch ? Ah ! Ça me revient ! Ils avaient échangé un baiser au moment de ma libération. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ?!

_ Haymitch Abernathy ! Si vous ne savez pas ce que je fais là et bien moi non plus!

Je crois entendre les talons d'Effie se diriger vers la porte et j'ai à peine le temps de reculer qu'elle s'ouvre. Heureusement, Effie n'a fait que l'entrouvrir avant d'être stoppée dans son élan. Je peux les voir maintenant, Haymitch l'a retenue par le bras et la forcé à faire demi-tour. Son geste est ferme mais ne semble pas fait dans l'intention de lui faire mal, au contraire. Il la rapproche très près de lui et lui dit doucement :

_ Tut tut tut, et les bonnes manières Effie. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas tourner le dos à son interlocuteur ? C'est très mal élevé tout ça.

Tout en lui disant ça, son visage s'est rapproché du sien. Il semble lui dire quelque chose d'autre à l'oreille mais je ne comprends pas. Ou peut-être qu'il n'ait pas en train de parler car je vois Effie réprimer un frisson. Là, il la serre un peu plus contre lui et remontant le long de son cou, il l'embrasse. Bon sang ! Je fais un pas en arrière de façon à être collée au mur et ne pas être vue.

_ Effie et Haymitch ! Mince alors.

Tout à coup, je me rends compte que j'en ai bien trop vu. Je me sens comme une intruse et décide d'aller voir Peeta moi-même. Je repars sans faire de bruit et referme bien la porte de la maison derrière moi. En me retournant, je vois Peeta refermer les rideaux de sa chambre en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Il va surement essayer de dormir un peu. Bon au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'être en crise.

Je vais le laisser se reposer et je le verrais demain. Et Gale aussi apparemment.


	9. Une matinée pleine de promesses

.

°°§°°

Différents points de vue pour ce chapitre mais c'est normal.

Et oui les amis. Ça sent la fin. Elle est proche, certes, mais pas encore là donc profitons, profitons.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

°°§°°

* * *

.

 **9\. Une matinée pleine de promesses**

.

.

Je me suis levée sans bruit. J'attrape mon peignoir en satin et le fait glisser sur ma peau nue, avant de m'asseoir dos à la fenêtre dans son fauteuil à haut dossier. Je le regarde dormir. Il n'a plus cet air renfrogné quand il dort et je le trouve carrément craquant. Mes yeux glissent sur sa musculature et sa peau halée. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Je regarde mes mains et mes bras, je suis toute pâle à côté de lui. En même temps, c'était la mode au Capitole.

Les femmes de rang devaient être pâles et raffinées à la limite du ridicule, preuve qu'elles n'avaient pas à s'affairer à de basses besognes pour gagner leur vie, contrairement aux autres femmes des districts. Malgré la pression, j'ai préféré user de tous ces artifices sans jamais altérer mon corps de façon irréversible. Une fois chez moi, me changer et me démaquiller m'ont toujours procuré une sorte de bien-être indescriptible… comme si je me retrouvais chaque soir. Maintenant, j'en suis bien contente et surtout j'ai hâte de prendre quelques couleurs, de m'éloigner un peu plus de ma vie d'avant.

Haymitch, vient de bouger. Je souris en repensant à la nuit dernière. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Ça me parait tellement évident et tellement impossible à la fois.

 _La première fois que j'ai vu Haymitch, c'était lors de la 2_ _nde_ _expiation des Hunger Games. Je n'avais pas dix ans et ne savais pas alors, qu'un jour, je vivrais ces jeux de plus près. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué parmi ces 48 candidats. Il était tellement beau, fier et un brin hautain devant les caméras._

 _Je me souviens avoir dit à mon père que je me marierais avec quelqu'un comme lui plus tard. Mon père ne m'avait même pas jeté un regard mais ma mère m'avait giflé sans retenue et répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas élevé sa fille pour qu'elle s'imagine passer sa vie comme la souillon d'un homme de district. Je n'avais rien dit mais, à travers mes larmes, j'avais pensé que je ferai encore mieux qu'épouser un homme comme lui : je l'épouserai lui ! Il avait gagné cette année-là, et dans mon cœur de petite fille, j'étais fière au possible._

 _Quelques années plus tard, je me retrouvais promue hôtesse de district. Alors quand on m'a attribué le district 12, et malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'il offrait en termes de vainqueurs, j'ai sauté de joie en me disant que j'allais enfin rencontrer le « vrai » Haymitch Abernathy. Il n'avait pas bonne réputation, c'est vrai, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un homme brisé et alcoolique sans la moindre once de charme et de savoir-vivre et ce : 24h/24, 7j/7 ! Lui parler le moins possible était devenu mon but à chaque moisson et durant les jeux. Pourtant, il ne se privait jamais pour me faire me sentir ridicule et insignifiante. J'étais la risée de mes autres collègues à cause de lui. Un vrai cauchemar._

 _Mais les 74_ _ème_ _jeux avaient amorcé un changement. J'ai découvert un homme qui pouvait se battre pour ses tributs. Un homme qui voyait et comprenait les choses bien mieux et bien plus vite qu'on aurait pu le croire au départ. Un homme qui, lors de l'Expiation, n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre et aider les rebelles. Mon regard à changer sur lui et sur bien d'autres choses. Je suis revenue à la vie. Avoir grandi et vécu au Capitole m'avait presque anesthésiée contre tous bons sentiments humains, autre que mon petit confort et ma gloire personnelle. En fait, il faisait comme moi et comme des milliers d'autres, il s'était forgé une carapace pour survivre à tout ça._

 _Ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeau lors de ma captivité, au contraire. Pour eux, je savais forcément quelque chose. Mais heureusement les rebelles sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont récupéré et à mon arrivée au 13, il est la première personne à être venu me voir. J'ai voulu paraître forte devant lui mais je sais bien qu'il n'a pas été dupe. A partir de là, nous avons appris à nous connaitre petit à petit et assez maladroitement. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais mal, il était là. Quoique toujours en brin cassant en public, il ne me traitait pas en princesse déchue comme certains autres résidents. Et j'ai commencé à l'aimer, à nouveau._

Il bouge de façon à se retourner vers la place que j'occupais et il grogne. Il grogne ! Si ma mère me voyait avec cet homme des cavernes, moi _« Effie Trinkett, hôtesse du district 12 !_ » comme j'aimais le clamer haut et fort. Je suis prise d'un fou rire et me relève pour retourner m'allonger à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? Me demande-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés et en balançant son bras pour ma ramener plus près de lui.

_ Oh, vous ne dormiez pas mon cher ? Lui dis-je tout en me laissant faire.

_ Non, j'avais froid.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Je soupire de bien-être. Je me sens à ma place au creux de ses bras.

_ Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te faisait rire?

_ Je crois que je t'aime.

_ Aah ça, marmonne-t-il.

.

*OooooO*

.

Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit depuis des heures maintenant. J'ai très mal dormi et je n'arrête pas de penser à Gale et Peeta. Ça sent le réchauffé et je n'aime pas ça. Et moi qui croyais savoir où j'en étais. Je recommence à douter. Non pas que je pense ressentir quoique ce soit de fort pour Gale mais suis-je digne de Peeta ? Avant-hier, je pensais qu'on venait de franchir un nouveau cap, que c'était ce que nous voulions tous les deux depuis le début. Mais au vu de sa réaction… Suis-je si difficile à aimer ? Où est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose. J'ai beau y penser, je ne vois pas. On s'est endormi ensemble et au réveil, il n'était plus le même. S'il a fait une crise, je ne suis même pas en position de savoir ce qui a pu la déclencher. Haymitch et Effie ne semblent pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit non plus.

Je tends la main vers le tiroir où se trouve le cahier de Prim. Lire quelques lignes me fera du bien. Si elle avait été là, je suis sure qu'elle aurait trouvé quoi me dire pour me redonner un peu de courage face à cette journée qui s'annonce mouvementée. Mon petit canard, d'apparence si douce et si fragile mais tellement perspicace et déterminée par moment.

J'ouvre toujours son cahier au hasard, histoire de la découvrir d'une façon différente. Là je tombe sur des dessins. Elle n'avait pas le talent de Peeta mais elle était quand même bien plus douée que moi. Elle a dessiné quelques fleurs et Buttercup. Ce chat est d'ailleurs définitivement resté depuis l'incident du vase. Il est soit dans le jardin, soit dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il semble bien triste parfois, elle doit lui manquer à lui aussi. Dans ces moment-là, nous sommes plus proches : l'amour de Prim, est la seule chose que nous partagions tous les deux.

Je tourne à nouveaux quelques pages. J'ai déjà lu, ce passage. Je recommence et tombe sur un petit mot.

 _« Je suis allée chez Hazelle aujourd'hui, pour surveiller Posy. Rory est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu et du coup on a passé un moment ensemble à discuter. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Est-ce que je devrais ? Ooooh qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Si jamais Katniss lit ça, elle va me faire tourner en bourrique c'est sûr ! »_

Je souris. Oh oui, petit canard ! Je ne t'aurais pas loupé. Je referme le cahier et essaye de me souvenir de toutes les fois où j'ai pu embêter ma sœur.

 _« Tu as des dizaines voire des centaines de souvenirs d'elle que personne ne pourra jamais t'enlever. Ils pourront essayer mais ils n'y arriveront pas. »_

Peeta avait raison. J'ai des tas de souvenirs d'elle. Les oiseaux commencent à gazouiller dehors et je m'endors finalement en pensant à Prim… et Peeta.

.

*OooooO*

.

J'ai mal au crâne.

C'est tout ce que je peux dire. La journée va être longue, je le sens. Je n'ai pas refait de crise depuis hier mais par contre, je me suis plusieurs fois réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars on ne peut plus réalistes. J'ai essayé de dormir mais finalement, je me suis retrouvé dans mon atelier. Depuis mon retour, je n'avais rien peint, juste dessiner quelques croquis à la va-vite. J'ai laissé mes doigts exprimer ce que ma tête ne pouvait pas gérer. J'y suis resté plusieurs heures sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie. J'avale mes cachets avec un grand verre d'eau avant de descendre me faire quelque chose à manger. Il est encore tôt mais je sais que je ne dormirais plus maintenant. Et puis si c'est pour refaire des cauchemars, où est l'intérêt ?

Je sors deux croissants que j'avais mis de côtés et me verse une tasse de thé. Je dois aller en ville aujourd'hui. Je m'étais promis de remettre la boulangerie en service dès que possible. Ça faisait partie de mes projets de retour. Ca et me rapprocher de Katniss. Je mords dans un croissant.

_ Au moins, il me reste la boulangerie, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Mon petit déjeuner fini, je débarrasse le plan de travail et ouvre la poubelle pour y jeter les miettes. J'aperçois le flacon de sirop d'érable que Katniss a terminé avant-hier. Il y a deux jours à peine nous mangions ensemble dans cette cuisine, hier je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine avant de m'endormir auprès d'elle. Et aujourd'hui ? Je referme bruyamment le couvercle et décide d'aller faire un tour. Rester ici sans rien faire ne va pas m'aider à aller mieux.

.

*OooooO*

.

Peeta vient de sortir de chez lui. Il est bien tôt, je trouve. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que quelque chose de louche s'est passé avec Katniss, le soir de l'accident. Ils n'ont rien dit de particulier hier mais le petit n'était pas dans son assiette et Katniss semblait guetter quelque chose. J'espère qu'ils vont régler ça, vite fait, bien fait parce qu'ils commencent à me courir avec leur histoire de cœur. Tout Panem a compris qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, sauf eux !

Je me détache de la fenêtre et regarde la forme allongée dans mon lit. Effie Trinket mesdames et messieurs ou comment arrêter de boire vous attire des problèmes ! Je plaisante, je plaisante. Si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et dire que cette femme m'a tapé sur les nerfs dès le premier jour. Tout comme je me suis bien marré à taper sur les siens. Je souris en repensant à tous ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre elle, plutôt contre tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et c'est bien le mot : elle « représentait le Capitole » et s'en trouvait même fière ma foi. Allez ! On va dire 40% contre elle et 60% contre le Capitole. Il était impossible de discuter, on n'était pas branchés sur les mêmes fréquences. Pourtant depuis un moment, on est chaque jour un peu plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Et hier soir, on a plutôt bien communiqué…

_ Haymitch ?

_ Oui, ma douce ?

_ Là c'est moi qui ai froid.

.

*OooooO*

.

_ Nous arriverons dans le 12, d'ici dix minutes, dis la voix dans mon oreillette.

Ca me sort de ma rêverie. Je regarde les gars autour de moi. Ils sont dans leurs pensées eux aussi. C'est une simple mission de vérification donc on n'est pas sur les dents. On est une douzaine à faire partie d'un des deux corps d'élite de La Nouvelle Garde. Après la victoire de Coin, j'ai voulu continuer à être sur le terrain. Autant pour oublier que pour me rendre utile. Ça me rend malade de voir le nombre de personnes qui regrettent le régime de Snow et tentent parfois de déstabiliser le gouvernement qui se met progressivement en place.

C'est vrai que passer d'un régime totalitaire à une démocratie ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts. Mais ça aurait peut-être pu se faire plus en douceur si Katniss n'avait pas assassiné Coin, privant d'un coup, la population de son icone et de sa tête pensante. La présidente Paylor a su être réactive et sa présence tout au long du conflit lui a donné une certaine légitimité… heureusement.

En même temps, et avec le recul, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ça. Katniss est impulsive mais elle est aussi intuitive. Elle avait raison, avec Coin on fonçait dans le mur. Mais j'étais aveuglé par la vengeance. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas laissé le choix à Katniss pour aujourd'hui. Mais bon avec elle, mieux vaut prendre les devants. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert mais je suis sûr qu'on peut recommencer… ensemble. Retrouver une partie de la confiance et de la complicité qu'on avait avant. Après tout avant cette fameuse moisson, c'était elle et moi contre le reste du monde.

Je souris en repensant à cette époque. Les moments passés avec elle en forêt étaient les meilleurs. On pouvait y être nous-même. J'ai été très surpris par son adresse à la chasse. Je l'avais déjà vu dans la Veine avant mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que sous cette jeune fille d'apparence commune se cachait tant de force. Notre amitié m'a rendu plus fort pour affronter la vie qu'on avait là-bas. Et je suis sûr d'avoir eu le même effet sur elle. Je ne regrette pas que la situation politique est changé, ni mon nouveau travail mais sa présence me manque.

Ca s'active à l'avant du cockpit. Je branche mon micro et en qualité de chez d'escadrille, je prépare mon équipe :

_ On arrive bientôt les gars. On garde l'œil ouvert et on suit les directives mises en place avant le décollage. Tout nous indique que cette explosion est due à un accident mais vous savez comme moi que quelque chose d'autre peut se cacher là-dessous. On fait le boulot, on le fait bien, et ce soir on sera de retour.

Je débranche mon micro et ferme les yeux un instant. A tout à l'heure Katniss.

.

*OooooO*

.

Je marche tranquillement vers la ville. J'ai bien fait de partir aussi tôt. Le soleil se lève et les couleurs dans le ciel sont magnifiques. Je croise quelques personnes qui vaquent à leurs occupations. On me fait un sourire ou un signe de mains sans vraiment oser venir me déranger. Ça fait bizarre mais avec cette révolution, les vainqueurs survivants ont un statut à part, et Katniss et moi encore plus que les autres.

Un hovercraft apparaît dans le ciel et semble aller se poser un peu plus en bordure de la ville. Surement des hommes de La Nouvelle Garde qui viennent inspecter les restes de l'accident. J'ai cru comprendre que dans certains cas on préférait faire appel à eux pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas une tentative pour semer le trouble dans les districts et auprès de la population. Il y aura toujours des nostalgiques de l'ancien temps. Ceux qui ont perdu gloire et richesse, je suppose.

Quelqu'un derrière moi, m'interpelle :

_ Eh Peeta ! Tu es déjà là ?

Je me retourne pour découvrir Cal. Il est bien matinal lui aussi. On a rapidement échangé hier à propos de mon projet. Il s'occupe de l'implantation des nouveaux commerces et bâtiments administratifs. Quand il a vu ma demande, il s'est proposé de m'aider à mettre tout ça sur pieds.

_ Cal. Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais j'ai l'intention de faire un tour donc on peut se voir plus tard pour la boulangerie. Ne t'embête pas.

_ Non, non, au contraire, dit-il en avançant vers moi. C'est bien comme ça. Les hommes de La Nouvelle Garde viennent d'arriver donc on n'aura pas accès au terrain tout de suite pour déblayer. Autant que je vois ça avec toi maintenant. Tu feras ta promenade quand ils auront finis, tu seras plus tranquille.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Oui pourquoi pas. Au moins ça me permettra tout de suite d'occuper mon cerveau à des choses positives. J'ai l'intention de faire de cette boulangerie un lieu agréable et convivial. On en a tous besoin je pense.

_ Oui, tu as raison, allons-y. Tu as eu le temps de jeter un œil au plan que je t'ai donné hier ?

Cal et moi continuons de discuter tout en nous rendant vers la nouvelle mairie. Nous passons aux abords du lieu de l'accident et croisons quelques hommes casqués et en uniforme. Ils nous saluent rapidement avant de rejoindre l'autre partie de leur groupe.

Ils font face à un homme plus grand qui semble être leur chef. Je sens qu'il regarde vers nous mais contrairement aux autres, il ne nous salut pas. Notre échange silencieux dure quelques secondes mais J'ai une sensation étrange. Finalement, il se concentre à nouveau sur ses hommes et moi sur ma conversation avec Cal.


	10. Début d'explication

.

°°§°°

Parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… (et les mauvaises aussi)

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci à tous les lecteurs.

Suzanne Collins, tes personnages nous ont inspirés !

°°§°°

* * *

.

 **10\. Début d'explication**

.

.

Finalement, j'ai pu dormir un peu. Merci Prim ! Je décide de ma préparer un peu plus consciencieusement que d'habitude. Avant le retour de Peeta, j'étais plus morte que vivante, je me contentais de remettre les mêmes vêtements chaque matin. Dès son retour, j'ai commencé à faire plus attention mais là, j'ai besoin qu'il voit que je peux tenir debout seule, même tenir debout pour nous deux s'il le faut. Je choisis un pantalon ample et sa tunique assortie parmi les vêtements dont j'ai hérité des jeux, avant de prendre mon temps pour bien tresser mes cheveux. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat et je descends pour avaler en vitesse le petit déjeuner que Sae a laissé à mon intention. Une fois la vaisselle faite et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir, je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers chez Peeta.

Il est pratiquement midi et je ne dois voir Gale que dans quelques heures. Techniquement ça me laisse le temps de faire le point avec lui. J'ai décidé de ne pas fuir. Je suis la première étonnée, mais tout file entre mes mains sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher et j'en ai marre. J'arrive devant chez lui et frappe à la porte. Je suis motivée c'est vrai mais j'ai quand même le droit d'être anxieuse. Après tout, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'en veut. Comment passe-t-on d'un baiser plein de promesse à un échange glacial quand on s'appelle Peeta Mellark ? Il y a forcément une raison et je veux la connaitre. En tout cas, je suis là pour ça.

_ Donne-moi du courage ma petite Prim, tu sais que ta sœur n'est pas douée en relations humaines.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et envoie une pensée vers elle. J'arrive de plus en plus à penser à elle s'en pleurer et ça c'est aussi une petite victoire pour moi. Je frappe à nouveau à la porte. Personne ne vient. Est-ce qu'il serait fâché au point de me laisser dehors ? Ce ne serait pas invraisemblable. A moins qu'il ne se soit endormi comme la dernière fois. Je m'apprête à faire le tour de chez lui quand je vois Haymitch venir vers moi. Automatiquement, je repense à la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté hier et je me sens mal à l'aise.

_ Si tu cherches le petit, il est parti bien tôt ce matin.

Il me dit ça en tendant le doigt dans la direction de la ville et en buvant une gorgée de la boisson qu'il tient de l'autre.

_ Du café ? Je lui demande simplement en montrant le breuvage de la tête.

_ Oui, du café, Madame. Il sourit en reprenant une gorgée. Tu en veux ?

_ Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Vous savez pourquoi Peeta est parti si tôt ce matin ?

Il ne faut pas que je perde le fil en bavardages inutiles et encore moins ma motivation. Je me connais.

_ Il devait voir Cal pour la nouvelle boulangerie, il me semble.

_ Peeta va rouvrir la boulangerie.

Je dis ça sans étonnement. C'est tout à fait lui. Il aimait y travailler et il a un don pour ça. Le connaissant, ça me parait logique. Elle sera superbe, j'en suis sûre.

_ Oui, comme ça tu auras du pain frais tous les matins.

Je rougis et baisse la tête devant la phrase non dénuée de sous-entendus d'Haymitch.

_ Oh, ne fait pas cette tête-là. Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas mais j'étais là quand le gamin et toi êtes sortis de la forêt. Vous étiez collé l'un à l'autre comme des tics. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait eu du changement dans votre relation. Par contre si je ne me trompe pas, il s'est passé quelque chose de moins drôle ensuite, non ?

Je relève brusquement la tête et je crois que mon silence parle pour moi. Haymitch acquiesce comme pour lui-même et poursuit :

_Va retrouver ton amoureux, vous avez apparemment des choses à régler et tu m'as l'air décidé pour une fois. Personnellement, je dois assister à un cours sur les bonnes manières.

Il sourit et esquisse un rapide demi-tour en direction de chez lui. Effie est déjà sur le perron et me fait un grand signe de la main. Je lui réponds machinalement. Mais quand je vois Haymitch arriver à sa hauteur, l'embrasser dans le cou et refermer la porte sur eux, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas mal à l'aise : je suis jalouse. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plantée devant chez Peeta dans l'espoir d'un cessez-le-feu alors que ces deux-là… ? Pfff ! Est-ce que je suis celle qui restera toujours seule en arrière quand tout le monde semble arriver à se reconstruire?

Je me reprends, respire un bon coup et me dirige vers la Ville. J'aurais préféré régler ça ici mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais chercher Peeta. J'avance d'un bon pas et réalise que c'est la première fois que je m'y rends de moi-même. Je croise quelques personnes qui ont l'air aussi surprises que moi. On me sourit, on me fait signe mais on ne s'approche pas de moi. Tant mieux. Je ne serais pas quoi dire et ça me détournerait de mon but.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Je sais que Peeta est parti vers la ville mais où est-il exactement ? Le District 12 est le plus petit mais quand même. Et puis tout est en train de changer par ici.

Je commence par l'endroit où se trouvait la boulangerie de ses parents. Il veut peut être reconstruire là-bas. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'y trouve personne. Par contre tout a été nettoyé et un écriteau indique que la future boulangerie sera bien là.

Je réfléchis un instant. Il est peut être allé voir le lieu de l'accident. Non ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il avait rendez-vous avec Cal par contre. Où habite-t-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je continue d'avancer au petit bonheur la chance. Ça me permet de constater à quel point le district se relève de ses cendres. Je n'avais rien voulu voir avant et le jour de l'accident, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Il y a toute une zone d'habitation nouvellement sorties de terre du côté de la Veine. L'endroit est propre et entretenue maintenant. Loin de la grisaille et de la misère qu'elle respirait autrefois. Je trouve ça bien mais j'ai quand même un pincement au cœur en repensant à mon ancienne maison.

Des échoppes sont ouvertes : boucherie, épicerie, pharmacie (je pense immédiatement à ma mère)… La place principale a été réaménagée et elle possède de tous nouveaux bâtiments administratifs. Comment s'appelle le nouveau maire ? Mes pensées vont alors vers Madge et sa famille. Je suis encore en train de penser à elle et à son extrême douceur quand il me semble apercevoir Cal de l'autre côté de la place. Je me dirige vers lui et arriver à une distance raisonnable, je l'appelle :

_ Cal ?

_ Bonjour Katniss, dit-il en me voyant venir. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es bien remise de l'accident ?

Son ton est simple et sincère. Il a l'air de vraiment chercher à savoir si je me suis bien remise des événements et de la mort de Jenny.

_ Oui, ça va, je te remercie. Excuses-moi mais est-ce que tu aurais vu Peeta ?

_ Oui, oui, on vient de se quitter. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour en forêt.

Mince, je l'ai raté de peu. Attendez ! Peeta en forêt ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il connait de la forêt ? Je suis vraiment surprise et Cal ajoute presque aussitôt :

_ Quand je dis « forêt » c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on a sécurisé un bonne partie de la bordure ouest pour que les habitant puissent avoir un endroit ou se promener et respirer. Une façon pour nous de braver les anciens interdits et de tourner la page…

Il sourit avec un air malicieux dans le regard en disant ça. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un à qui je peux faire confiance.

_ … Il y a un sentier et quelques bancs pour s'asseoir. Peeta était intrigué quand il en a entendu parler donc il est allé voir.

Je suis rassurée et je demande à Cal de bien vouloir m'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Je repars et intérieurement, je suis plus tranquille. Si Peeta c'est éloigné, nous allons pouvoir parler sans spectateur et je préfère ça.

Je trouve facilement l'entrée de la « forêt » et suis le sentier. Je ne croise personne mais au bout de dix, quinze minutes, j'aperçois quelqu'un assis sur un monticule donnant dos au chemin. Je m'avance un peu et il semble bien que ce soit Peeta. Je fais encore quelques pas, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent et mes mains deviennent moites. Qu'est-ce que je fais, s'il ne veut toujours pas me parler ?

_ Tu me cherchais ou c'est juste un hasard ?

Je sursaute. Il m'a entendu arriver ? Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir fait de bruit. Je continue d'avancer mais je ne dis rien pour le moment.

_ Tu sais, je vais bien. Ne te sens pas obliger de venir prendre de mes nouvelles.

Sa voix est calme. Il est dos à moi et sa main semble bouger légèrement. Je continue de m'approcher et une fois juste derrière lui, je m'aperçois qu'il est entrain de dessiner.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? Je lui demande.

_ Je t'en prie.

Il continue de dessiner et n'a pas fait un mouvement vers moi. Il ne me rend pas la tâche facile mais au moins, il n'est pas vindicatif comme hier. Il est entrain de représenter le paysage devant lui et je trouve ça magnifique. C'est incroyable les nuances qu'il peut reproduire juste avec un crayon à papier.

_ Tu sais, je te comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Qui sait ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place ?

Je reste sans voix. De quoi parle-t-il ? Depuis hier c'est comme si, lui et moi nous étions sur deux planètes différentes.

_ Peeta. Depuis hier, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

J'essaye de garder ma voix aussi calme que possible mais la vérité c'est que j'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup. Hier, il était en colère et c'était presque rassurant. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a qu'indifférence à mon égard et ça commence à me faire mal.

_ Tu sais, j'étais encore là quand tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil. Après l'accident. J'étais en train de te caresser les cheveux pour t'aider à te rendormir et c'est là que tu as prononcé son prénom. Tu ne me dois rien Katniss. Cette comédie romantique entre nous a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Peeta, je ne …

_ Non, Katniss, s'il te plait. Laisses-moi aller jusqu'au bout.

Je me tais et le laisse continuer, mes larmes menacent toujours de couler. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire. J'espère juste qu'il me donnera aussi l'occasion de parler... et que j'en serais encore capable.

_ Depuis le début tout est faussé entre nous. Un événement aussi destructeur comme les Hunger Games rapprocherait n'importe qui : c'est tombé sur nous. Sauf que moi, je t'aimais dès le départ. Même si tu n'étais pas facile à cerner, tu semblais de plus en plus réceptive à mes sentiments. Je voulais tellement y croire que je n'ai pas vu les signes. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois bonne comédienne pourtant. Mais je n'ai rien vu.

Il rit d'un rire sans joie. Je me sens honteuse en repensant à la façon dont je me suis conduite avec lui au cours de ces fameux jeux.

_ En rentrant de nos premiers jeux, j'ai enfin compris. Tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu faisais semblant. Mais voilà qu'on a dû repartir une seconde fois. Je voulais y aller. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule là-bas. Jamais. Mais je me suis encore fait avoir. Tu avais l'air tellement désespérée quand j'ai percuté ce champ de force. Et notre baiser sur la plage…

Il soupire avant de poursuivre.

_ Je m'étais dit que peut-être, tu commençais à ressentir quelque chose de sincère toi aussi. Seulement nous avons été séparés et tout est devenu encore plus compliqué. On a trituré mes méninges, tu te sentais coupable de me savoir entre leurs mains. On m'a renvoyé vers toi comme une bombe à retardement et au final, jamais nous n'avons été assez maîtres de nous-même ou de nos faits et gestes pour avoir une vraie vision de toute notre histoire.

Tu sais Katniss. C'est pour revenir vers toi que j'ai passé tant de temps avec le Dr Aurélius. Pourquoi chercher à manipuler des souvenirs sans intérêt ? Snow ne fait jamais rien au hasard donc ses souvenirs étaient importants. Ses séances ont été un calvaire à vivre mais je t'ai redécouvert. Au fur et à mesure que mes souvenirs revenaient, je suis retombé amoureux de toi. Je _voulais_ revenir vers toi et ça me donnait la force de continuer.

Seulement, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon impatience de te retrouver. Quel chemin avais-tu parcouru, toi ? Quel bilan faisais tu de notre histoire ? Tu connais ce proverbe qui dit que l'amour rend aveugle ? Je suis revenu au 12, aveuglé une deuxième fois.

En t'embrassant dans la forêt c'était magique malgré la situation. Et j'y ai cru. Alors t'entendre appeler Gale dans ton sommeil, et t'entendre dire que tu l'aimais, pendant que le pauvre imbécile que je suis, te serrait dans ses bras… Fallait-il y croire ou pas ? Peut importe, tes mots m'ont frappé en plein cœur aussi surement qu'une de tes flèches aurait pu le faire.

Je suis estomaquée. Gale ?! J'ai appelé Gale dans mon sommeil ?! Je reste assise à côté de lui sans comprendre pendant qu'il continue sur sa lancée. J'avais appelé Gale dans mon sommeil pendant que Peeta me veillait ? Je suis comme sonnée et je prends un peu de temps avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation.

_ … et puis j'ai beaucoup appris avec le Dr Aurélius sur le conscient et l'inconscient. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais c'était très clair, crois-moi. J'ai eu tellement mal et puis cette douleur à laisser place à la colère. J'ai eu des flashes horribles suite à ça. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Depuis le début, et s'il n'avait pas eu à veiller sur vos deux familles, Gale t'aurait suivi dans ses jeux. Et s'il l'avait fait, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Vous seriez ensemble maintenant, comme vous l'étiez avant.

Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Katniss ?

Et il se retourne enfin vers moi. Son regard est calme et pénétrant. Mes larmes ne sont pas loin, elles.

_ Avant les jeux, quand tout était normal. Je n'étais rien pour toi. Et sans les jeux, les choses auraient évolués différemment. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, il est là. Je l'ai aperçu ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite à cause de son uniforme mais j'ai compris plus tard. C'est aussi pour te voir qu'il est venu, non ?

J'acquiesce de la tête. Oui, Gale est venu pour me parler. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Peeta. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Elle me fait même mal, tellement je me retiens d'éclater en sanglots. Tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce que je ressens... Est-ce que je me serais trompée moi-même ? Je ne le crois pas mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir encore. Si je lui dis que c'est lui que je veux et que plus tard je change d'avis. Que se passera-t-il ?

Les larmes finissent par couler silencieusement le long de mes joues. Peeta se penche vers moi, m'essuies les yeux à l'aide de ses pouces tout en maintenant mon visage. Puis il rapproche son visage du mien, me regardant avec tant d'amour dans les yeux que j'en frissonne de haut en bas. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Son baiser est doux, tendre et brûlant à la fois. J'en veux plus, je sais que j'en veux bien plus. Mais il se relève sans que j'ai pu bouger un petit doigt et tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux, il ajoute :

_ Je serais toujours là pour toi Katniss. C'est mon destin et dans ma nature je crois, dit-il dans un sourire. Mais ne jouons plus d'accord ? Ça fait à peine 3 jours que je suis revenu et regarde dans quel état on se met tous les deux.

Sur ces derniers mots, il repart vers le sentier. Je suis en larme. Mon front me brule encore, là où il a déposé son baiser. Je reste assise, je n'arrive plus à bouger et encore moins à réfléchir.


	11. Suite et fin

.

°°§°°

Ca y est. Voici le dernier chapitre.

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je clos cette histoire.

Je n'en demande pas en générale mais votre avis sur l'ensemble (positif ou négatif) serait vraiment le bienvenu.

Je vous dis : « A bientôt » et « Puisse le sort vous êtes favorable ! »

°°§°°

* * *

.

11\. Suite et fin.

.

.

Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et me remet en route moi aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une coquille vide. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que Peeta m'a quitté ? On aura à peine été ensemble une journée, c'est risible. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit : trois jours seulement ? Peeta n'est revenu que depuis trois jours ?! Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps ? Et surtout, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que malgré ça, les moments passés avec lui ont été bien trop courts. Je me sens mal sans lui mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Gale ! Gale est la raison de tout ça. Je dois le voir, je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui, maintenant !

.

*OooooO*

.

On vient de finir d'analyser le terrain et les causes de l'explosion. Il semble, en effet, que ce soit bien un accident. C'est triste mais c'est quand même mieux comme ça. S'il s'était avérer que des groupuscules avaient agis dans le coin, on aurait dû prendre des mesures particulières. Avec Katniss et Peeta sur place, les deux principaux symboles de la Révolution, la Présidente Paylor n'aurait rien attendu de moins que le maximum. Et puis ça aurait repoussé mon entrevue avec elle. Heureusement, les choses n'iront pas aussi loin aujourd'hui.

Je regarde autour de moi et ça me fait tout drôle de revenir ici. Les derniers souvenirs que j'y ai ne sont pas les meilleurs. Si ça n'avait été que pour moi, je ne serais pas revenu. Mais Katniss est ici et il faut que je lui parle. J'ai aperçu Peeta ce matin. Je savais qu'il était de retour parmi les vivants et sa voix au bout du fil avait confirmé la nouvelle. Pourquoi était-il chez elle ? Non, non, non. Pas de conclusions hâtives. Ça ne sert à rien que je me fasse des films et si je veux que Katniss m'écoute jusqu'au bout, il va falloir que je garde mon calme. Et puis de toute façon, tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je donne mes dernières directives et octroie deux heures de relâche à mon équipe avant qu'on ne reparte. Il se disperse par petit groupe mais quelques hommes resteront auprès de l'hovercraft, en cas d'urgence. J'enlève mon surplus d'uniforme mais garde quand même un minimum sur moi.

_ Hawthorne. Tu as encore de la famille ici ? me lance un de mes gars.

_ Non, ils vivent dans le 8 aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai quand même quelqu'un à voir ici.

Je sais qu'il pense immédiatement à Katniss. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle est retournée vivre au 12. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, j'aurais préféré que ça le soit. La présidente m'a expliqué qu'en la cachant on multiplierait les risques d'éventuelles attaques, sans parler du fait, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors qu'en laissant tout le monde savoir où elle se trouve, on laisse penser qu'elle est protégée et donc une proie moins tentante. En réalité, on jette un œil sur ce qu'il se passe ici mais aucune équipe n'est dédiée à sa seule surveillance, ou à celle de Peeta.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une rumeur persistante d'une histoire entre elle et moi continue de circuler, même si la majorité des gens continuent de penser que nous sommes cousins. Je laisse mes hommes derrière moi et m'avance à travers le district. Je remarque qu'il a beaucoup changé mais pour moi, il reste un lieu de souffrance et de servitude. Je ne sais pas comment fait Katniss pour vivre ici. Elle pense peut-être ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

Dans ma tête, je revois les images du district avant les jeux. La reconstruction de la Ville n'est pas très différente si on la compare à ce qu'elle était avant. Ils en profitent pour la moderniser, par contre. Mais ceux vivant en Ville ont toujours été privilégiés par rapport à nous, la différence est moins flagrante. Ce qui est choquant c'est ce qu'est devenue la Veine. La Veine, où j'ai grandi et où on vous laissait mourir sans même lever le petit doigt, est en train de devenir une sorte de zone résidentielle. C'est juste incroyable et ça démontre à quel point on ne **_voulait pas_** nous aider à survivre. J'ai comme un gout amer au fond de la gorge et j'accélère le pas pour m'éloigner de cet endroit.

Je poursuis ma route et croise celle qui menait aux mines de charbons. Celle que j'ai dû emprunter dès le lendemain de mon 18ème anniversaire. Au même moment, Katniss tentait de survivre dans l'arène. Le pire anniversaire de ma vie. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui me retienne ici. Rien sauf elle. Malgré les changements, je me repère bien vite et avance, décidé, vers notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas arrivé à l'ancien grillage que j'aperçois Katniss qui arrive à l'opposée et se dirige dans la même direction que moi. Elle est vraiment jolie et semble bien mieux se porter que dans mes souvenirs. C'est ici qu'elle a réussi à se remettre ? Comment ?

.

*OooooO*

.

Gale est là, à quelques pas de moi. J'ai encore les paroles de Peeta dans la tête et je me sens mal. J'espère que ma conversation avec Gale va être moins éprouvante mais rien n'est moins sûr.

_ Bonjour Gale.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est moi qui commence.

_ Bonjour Katniss.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'endroit où nous passions la clôture électrifiée. Combien de fois, nous sommes-nous retrouvés là ? Un bon millier de fois peut-être. Il y a une légère gêne entre nous mais quand même moins que je ne l'aurais pensé au départ.

_ Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne, me propose-t-il ?

_ Non, ça va allez. Il n'y a personne de ce côté de toute façon.

Mon instinct me dit que nous enfoncer ensemble dans la forêt n'est pas une bonne idée. Gale s'est rapproché de moi et a attrapé ma natte. Ce geste me rappelle Peeta et je soupire en repensant à notre échange. Je porte instinctivement la main à mon front, là où il posé ses lèvres… une dernière fois. Est-ce qu'il m'a seulement regardé tout à l'heure ? Je la laisse retomber et me focalise sur Gale. Il joue toujours ma natte, en me regardant de haut en bas. Il semble avoir remarqué mon effort vestimentaire. J'espère simplement qu'il ne pensera pas que c'est pour lui.

_ Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Ma voix est un peu plus agacée que je ne l'aurais voulu mais autant en finir tout de suite. Plus vite se sera clair entre nous et mieux je me sentirais. Enfin j'espère.

_ Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, dit-il sereinement.

J'ai un mouvement de recul face à sa demande. Gale s'en rend compte et enchaîne très vite en me regardant fixement :

_ Attends avant de dire non. Je sais que les choses ont changés entre nous et qu'il y aura toujours ce doute à propos des conditions de la mort de Prim et de tous ces enfants. J'y pense chaque jour, crois-moi. Je m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que même si tout s'est amélioré pour nous, tu me manques Catnip. Toi et moi on a toujours fait équipe, non ? Si on avait pu survivre à la moisson, qui sait ce qui se serait passé entre nous ensuite?

_ Peeta vient de me dire à peu près la même chose, je murmure en essayant de me détendre et en baissant la tête.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas comment les choses ont évolué entre vous mais même si lui s'en est rendu-compte, pourquoi pas toi ? Katniss, regarde les choses en face. Toi et moi, on est pareil.

Il relève mon menton de façon à ce que je le regarde bien dans les yeux. Au premier abord on pourrait penser que c'est le même Gale que j'ai toujours connu. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est toujours le même. Oui, en fait c'est moi qui ai changé.

_ Oui Gale, on est pareil. Je te connais par cœur, même plus que je ne me connais moi-même. Tu dis que tu t'en veux pour Prim et je sais que c'est vrai. J'avais mal et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face. Je suis plus apaisée aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Peeta et toi avez raison... peut-être bien que toi et moi, nous serions devenus un couple sans les jeux. Seulement voilà Gale, il y a eu les jeux. Notre vie n'a jamais été facile, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que vivre ces jeux a été pire que tout, j'ai changé et mon regard sur les autres aussi. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, plus qu'un frère même mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'autre chose.

Il me regarde, un voile, mêlé de colère et de tristesse, se dessinant progressivement au fond de ses yeux. Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces mots mais je les laisse sortir. Je réussi enfin à m'exprimer clairement, et ça me fait mal autant que ça me fait du bien.

_ Je me suis rapprochée de Peeta à cette occasion et pourtant je ne voulais même pas lui adresser la parole au début. Sans les jeux, ce ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé mais même ça j'en doute. Il a quelque chose en lui dont j'ai besoin et que je n'ai trouvé chez personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… c'est un sentiment d'apaisement presque immédiat que je ressens en sa présence. Il me fait ressentir les choses si différemment. C'est comme dans ce rêve où je portais son enfant…

_ Katniss, je ne te parle pas de rêve !

Gale m'a pratiquement hurlé dessus. Il s'est éloigné de deux pas et sa mâchoire est crispée par la colère. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à un tel flot de paroles venant de moi et surtout pas à ce que je lui parle ainsi de Peeta. Je n'ai jamais parlé comme ça de Peeta avant et je suis tout étonnée, pourtant, je réplique les poings serrés :

_ Si ! Tu parles de rêve, tu parles du **_tien_** Gale. Ce rêve où toi et moi formons à la fois une équipe et une famille. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, je viens de te le dire mais je ne t'ai **_jamais_** vu autrement. J'ai eu beau me l'imaginer, essayer, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça!

C'est moi qui cri maintenant. Je suis en colère en repensant à nos baisers échangés, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, à cette double comédie envers lui et Peeta où je cherchais désespérément à trouver ma place. Je ne veux plus être cette fille indécise. Il me regarde sans comprendre et ça me fait mal de lui faire ressentir ça. Mais nous devons arrêter de jouer, non ? Il tend la main vers moi mais je recule et reprends un peu plus calmement.

_ Je suis désolée Gale, mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Toi et moi, on s'était promis de veiller sur nos familles respectives. Rien d'autre. C'est chez moi ici. C'est ici que je dois me reconstruire.

_ Avec Peeta ? Il crache son nom comme s'il risquait de lui brûler la bouche.

_ Tu vois Gale. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais m'imaginer heureuse avec un autre est au-dessus de tes forces. Ce que tu veux, c'est que je sois à toi. Peeta m'a dit qu'il serait toujours présent pour moi, quoique je fasse. Ce n'est pas une compétition entre lui et toi, je ne suis pas un trophée. C'est juste lui, ça a toujours été lui.

Je vois dans ses yeux que je viens de le blesser au plus haut point. Je n'arrive plus à supporter son regard et je ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je suis sûre que Peeta a toujours été celui qui comptait. Il a tort par contre. C'était bien avant les jeux. C'était même avant les pains. Il était toujours là, pour moi. Un simple sourire à mon intention en arrivant à l'école, le matin, c'était déjà beaucoup. Je n'avais pas spécialement d'ami mais lui me souriait timidement, tous les jours, en restant à distance… tous les jours. Et après la mort de mon père, il m'a aidé comme il a pu sans rien me demander en retour. C'est lui qui a mis cette étincelle d'espoir dans mon cœur et m'a donné la force de me relever. Je le regardais sans savoir comment le remercier mais en même temps j'en ai beaucoup appris sur lui de cette façon. Le jour de la moisson, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu être simplement soulagée que ce ne soit pas Gale, qu'il puisse rester en vie pour sa dernière moisson et par la même occasion prendre soin de nos deux familles. Pourtant voir Peeta s'avancer vers l'estrade et grimper ses quelques marches m'étais insupportable. Et même maintenant, si je suis debout et si je peux penser à Prim sans me décomposer c'est aussi grâce à lui.

_ Pardonne-moi Gale, mais je ne viendrais pas avec toi.

A peine ais-je prononcé ces mots que je le dépasse et me dirige vers la ville. Il faut que je dise à Peeta qu'il s'est trompé. C'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'accélère puis me met carrément à courir. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle mais je m'en moque complètement et ce ne serait pas la première fois que les gens me croient folle.

Je finis par l'apercevoir au loin devant moi. Il rentre en direction du village. Je hurle son nom et il m'entend. Il se retourne vers moi mais au même moment, je suis happée en arrière. Gale me retient par le bras et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai envie de le frapper !

_ Gale, non ?!

Je le repousse et tente de me dégager de son emprise mais il resserre sa poigne autour de mon bras. Mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon meilleur ami est triste au possible et je décide de lui faire comprendre autrement qu'en le repoussant. Nous nous regardons un long moment sans rien dire. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ce baiser ou son attitude, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, c'est tout. Il comprend petit à petit, à travers mon regard, que c'est vraiment fini et il me relâche doucement.

_ Katniss…

A une époque, le voir aussi dévasté m'aurait poussé vers lui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'échange un dernier regard avec lui et me retourne vers Peeta qui nous a de nouveau tourné le dos pour reprendre sa route. Il avance plus vite et dans une seconde je le verrai plus. Il a dû voir notre baiser mais qu'en a-t-il déduit ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier à nouveau :

_ Non, Peeta ! Restes avec moi !

Et j'ai comme un flash. Je me souviens de ces mots. De cette scène. Mon rêve ! C'est ce qu'il se passait dans mon rêve. Je cours de plus belle après Peeta, tourne le coin de la rue et arrivée à sa hauteur, je le force à se retourner. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de lui répéter encore une fois :

_ Peeta, restes avec moi, s'il te plait.

Son regard n'a pas une once de colère ou d'amertume, il n'exprime rien. Il regarde derrière moi, surement vers Gale, puis repose ses yeux sur moi. J'ai peur qu'il ait mal interprété tout ça, je veux qu'il comprenne la vérité. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Nous sommes au milieu de la route et il y a quelques personnes mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Mon ancien moi, n'aurait jamais fait ça, je me serais renfermée sur moi-même devant son abandon en essayant de me faire croire par la même occasion que je n'avais besoin de personne dans ma vie, mais je ne veux pas perdre Peeta, pas comme ça. J'ai changé, c'est certain.

Il a reculé face à ma réaction mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Il a parfaitement le droit de ne pas comprendre. Il faut juste que je lui explique le plus important, le reste viendra après.

_ C'était toi dans mon rêve Peeta. C'est toi que j'aime. S'il te plait, restes avec moi.

Il a un froncement de sourcil rapide mais je sens qu'il a comme un combat intérieur qui semble durer des heures. Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui dire aussi facilement que je l'aimais. Mais je ne le regrette pas du tout. Je ne baisse pas non plus les yeux pour fuir ce moment où tout risque de basculer. Je veux qu'il voit **_ma vérité_** et que c'est à lui que je donne l'opportunité de décider à présent. Gale avait raison d'un un sens de dire que je choisirais celui qui sera le plus nécessaire à ma survie. De lui dépend ma survie et j'espère qu'il l'a compris. Au bout de ce qui me parait être une éternité, il me demande finalement et sans se départir de son air inquiet:

_ Réel ?

Tout mon corps se relâche et dans un immense sourire, je lui réponds tendrement :

_ Réel.

Il sourit timidement à son tour et je sens qu'il se détend lui aussi. J'en profite pour repasser mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Un frisson de bien-être parcourt tout mon corps et je ne veux plus le lâcher. D'abord hésitant, il finit par répondre à mon baiser et me serre contre lui. Je devrais être morte de honte d'embrasser Peeta Mellark de cette façon sur la place publique mais plus personne n'existe pour moi, ce moment est trop important. Nous nous embrassons parce que nous en avons envie et juste pour ça. De tous nos baiser, c'est le plus beau et pour une simple raison : c'est le plus dénué de peur que nous n'ayons jamais échangé.

.

.

*OooooO*

.

.

 _« Oh, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Katniss et Peeta se sont embrassés comme jamais sur la plage de l'arène. Maman étais rouge de honte mais moi j'étais aux anges. Katniss avait enfin compris._

 _Ce baiser-là n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Peeta avait été tellement touchant aussi !_

 _Aaaaaaaah, je suis contente !_

 _S'il vous plait, faites qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux et qu'ils puissent vivre ça au grand jour, sans jeux, ni caméra. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait._

 _Faites que ma sœur soit heureuse avec Peeta. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.»_

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà qu'un dernier chapitre « bonus » est en cours d'écriture… vous devinez de quoi il pourrait parler ?


	12. BONUS

.

C'était trop dur de les laisser si vite, alors voici ce petit bonus.

Je n'aime pas les clichés en générale mais il y en a qui sont tout de même incontournables, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce dernier chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt, j'ai **TROP** d'idées pour ma prochaine fic donc je vais devoir faire le tri ! Patience.

Tous les personnages et l'univers dépeint appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

°°§°°

* * *

 **A l'unissons**

.

.

Je suis debout devant la glace à mettre une dernière touche dans mes cheveux : une rose blanche.

Effie a fait des merveilles vraiment. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas le talent de Cinna mais quand même. Je virevolte sur moi-même. En m'arrêtant, j'ai légèrement la tête qui tourne et je repense à ma première interview avec Caesar Flickerman. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, et pourtant… ça ne fait que 6 ans.

J'enfile mes chaussures - avec des talons pas trop hauts, merci Effie - et ose un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil est haut dans un ciel sans nuage et une légère brise rend la température agréable. J'aperçois le haut du chapiteau monté pour la réception, en direction de la plaine, des rires et des éclats de voix parviennent faiblement jusqu'à moi. Cette journée ne va vraiment pas être comme les autres.

Tellement de choses ont changé dans nos vies, tellement de choses depuis la fin de la guerre. Parfois si on n'y prend pas garde, on a même l'impression que cela n'aurait pu être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais nos cicatrices physiques et morales sont là pour nous rappeler que toutes ces horreurs ont bien eu lieu. Il est bien trop tôt pour « oublier » mais parfois j'ai peur, peur que les plus jeunes ne sachent pas, que les moins jeunes ne se souviennent pas et que ceux qui étaient là, se terrent dans le silence. Une porte claque.

Non ! Je ne dois pas être négative aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit. J'entends des bruits de pas venant du rez-de-chaussée et une voix qui s'élève depuis les escaliers.

_ Katniss ? Dépêche-toi on attend que toi !

_ J'arrive Johanna !

Je me pince les joues, sourit à mon reflet dans le miroir et descends rapidement les escaliers. Où est Johanna ? Je regarde dans le salon et découvre un bouquet posé sur la table, _mon_ bouquet. Un petit mot est posé juste à côté, j'y reconnais l'écriture régulière de Peeta : _« Pour la plus belle »._ Simple mais efficace, mon sourire s'agrandit et une douce chaleur m'envahie. J'effleure du doigt ce message laissé à mon intention et j'ai l'impression de revivre en quelques secondes ces 3 dernières années. Notre retour au 12, la reconstruction, Peeta qui, bien malgré moi, a su me redonner l'envie de vivre chaque jour un peu plus, notre rapprochement, la boulangerie, nos nouveaux amis et maintenant ce mariage. Il me manque.

_ Katniiiiiiss. Si tu te bouges les fesses, tu pourras admirer les siennes dans pas longtemps !

Je sors de ma rêverie. Parmi les choses qui ne changent pas, il y a Johanna Mason ! En tout cas son langage n'a pas changé.

_ Johanna vraiment ? Tu ne pourrais pas te surveiller… au moins aujourd'hui ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

Sa tête vaut tous les commentaires.

_ Ok, laisse tomber.

Néanmoins, je la trouve vraiment ravissante dans sa robe orangée, les cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche et sa rose au poignet. Je suis contente qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui, nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble.

_ Alors ? Tu es prête ?

_ Oui, c'est bon allons-y.

_ Ah ben quand même.

Nous marchons côte à côte, dans le silence, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle et moi sommes connectées. Chaque brise sur notre visage, chaque rire, chaque moment de joie partagé est un cadeau pour nous. Cette pensée me renvoie vers Prim et mon cœur se serre, j'aurais tellement voulu que mon petit canard soit là. Elle me manque mais ça ne me fait plus aussi mal, elle me manque c'est tout. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, Johanna me dit avec sa grâce habituelle.

_ T'en fais pas va. Elle est là quelque part. Et puis ta mère est arrivée, une sur deux c'est plutôt pas mal.

Qui pourrait prononcer de tels mots et réussir à vous remonter le moral en même temps ! Nous arrivons vers le lieu de la cérémonie et là je dois avouer que, subitement, le stress commence à monter. De là où nous sommes, je peux voir que pratiquement tout le monde est arrivé. Quand je dis tout le monde, je parle d'une bonne partie de la population du nouveau district 12 et de quelques amis venus de loin. Je crois que c'est le premier grand événement que nous fêtons tous ensemble. Il y a déjà eu deux mariages dans le district depuis la reconstruction mais c'était quelque chose de plus discret, cette fois-ci, c'est différent : c'est beaucoup plus personnel.

J'aperçois Plutarch en grande discussion avec un Haymitch sobre et sur son trente et un. C'est presque choquant, non pas qu'il soit sobre, ça fait quelques années maintenant grâce à Effie mais le voir sourire aussi franchement sera toujours surprenant pour moi.

_ Bon Katniss, j'y vais. Je te dis merde ma belle et s'il te plait ne te vautre pas devant tout le monde, tu seras mignonne.

Johanna me fait un grand sourire accompagné du signe de la victoire avant d'aller rejoindre sa place. Les derniers invités debout font de même et une douce mélodie se fait entendre tout autour de nous. Je ferme les yeux, inspire et expire profondément.

_ Ça va aller, ce ne sont que quelques pas. Juste quelques pas à faire et ce sera fini.

Je les rouvre et m'avance enfin.

.

*OooooO*

.

Katniss est apparue au bout de l'allée comme dans le plus beau des rêves. Elle est juste magnifique dans sa robe. J'ai les mains moites et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop fort dans ma poitrine mais il faut que je fasse bonne figure.

_ Contrôle toi, mon petit Peeta, contrôle toi. Ce ne sont que quelques pas et elle sera bientôt là.

.

*OooooO*

.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi et je ressens comme un picotement dans mes jambes, comme une furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de fuir dans les bois tout proches. Ca a toujours été un refuge pour moi, je pourrais me cacher dans la végétation et attendre que tout le monde parte. Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, je me sens mal à l'aise, plus aussi jolie dans cette robe et surtout, j'ai peur de me prendre les pieds dedans. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite et mon regard saute d'un invité à un autre sans s'arrêter quand je me décide à me focaliser sur Peeta.

Il est si beau dans son costume. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et je sais qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi, c'est certain, mais il a aussi l'air tellement heureux. Je souris, les battements de mon cœur se font plus calmes, mon pied s'affermit. Si on m'avait dit que je pourrais être si heureuse un jour avec lui, je ne l'aurais pas cru, vraiment pas.

J'ai fini de remonter l'allée et les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'estrade quand la musique se termine au moment même où je me tourne vers Peeta. Les cours d'Effie durant les jeux n'auront pas servie à rien, malgré l'anxiété, mon timing était parfait. Peeta me regarde et le rouge me monte aux joues. Je sais à quoi il pense quand il fait ses yeux là et ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit. A la lueur qui traverse son regard azur, je sais qu'il sait que son petit message subliminal est passé et je ressens une certaine chaleur en moi et l'envie soudaine de me blottir contre lui de façon totalement inappropriée. Nous ne nous lâchons pas des yeux, nous noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Je suis totalement à ma rêverie quand l'officiant toussote légèrement, ce qui fait doucement rire les invités qui n'ont pas dû perdre une miette de notre échange. Nous reprenons contenance et une nouvelle mélodie s'élève.

Tous les invités se lèvent comme un seul homme en se tournant vers l'allée que je viens d'emprunter. Effie apparaît vêtue d'une magnifique robe de dentelle blanche. Elle est tellement belle que s'en est irréel. Sa robe sculpte son corps à la perfection tout en s'évasant légèrement à partir de ses hanches. La dentelle remonte aussi sur ses bras et son cou où quelques boucles retombent en cascades ci et là. Elle est magnifique. Toute l'assistance est bouche bée pendant qu'elle remonte l'allée - avec bien plus de grâce que moi tout à l'heure, il faut bien l'avouer. Je jette un œil à Haymitch droit comme un « i » à côté de Peeta et son visage exprime bien trop de choses pour que je puisse toutes les énumérées mais la principal est surement l'émerveillement. Je n'ai définitivement jamais vu Haymitch aussi heureux et rien que pour voir ça, je suis contente qu'Effie m'ai demandé d'être son témoin. Pour eux aussi la vie est devenue totalement différente.

Effie se tient juste en face de moi maintenant, elle m'adresse un petit sourire et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparent de son futur époux. Je vois Peeta donner un petit coup de coude à Haymitch qui sort enfin de sa contemplation et donne son bras à Effie. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers l'officiant et la cérémonie commence.

Au moment de l'échange de consentements, je tourne les yeux vers Peeta qui lui aussi me regarde. On demande à Haymitch s'il veut prendre Effie comme légitime épouse et Peeta mime les mots « Oui, je le veux » en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pique un fard et me met à détailler mes chaussures avec beaucoup d'application.

.

*OooooO*

.

La cérémonie était simple et touchante. Maintenant tout le monde s'est réuni sous le chapiteau ou les tables environnantes après avoir félicité les mariés. Ce n'est ni trop, ni trop peu. Effie a tout supervisé elle-même et je dois dire qu'elle a fait des merveilles. Le rouge et le blanc sont à l'honneur, il y a des fleurs partout, le banquet est magnifiquement présenté mais le tout reste aérien, épuré.

_ Comment a-t-elle réussi ça ? Dis-je tout bas.

_ C'est Effie.

Peeta s'est glissé derrière moi et a répondu à ma question tout en en posant un baiser dans mon cou. Un doux frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Tiens, je t'ai pris quelques petites choses à manger. Finalement on s'en est plutôt bien sortie, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ N'oublie pas qu'on a convenu que _tu_ ferais le petit discours qui incombe aux témoins des mariés, lui-dis-je en récupérant mon assiette et en m'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il est en train de me présenter.

Peeta me suit dans mon mouvement en s'asseyant tout près de moi avec un petit air guilleret sur le visage.

_ Oui, mais tout le monde sait que ça ne me posera aucun problème.

_ Ce que vous êtes devenus suffisant Monsieur Mellark.

Il me sourit, sa main caresse doucement mon épaule et il commence à se pencher lentement vers moi. Je fais de même, le sourire aux lèvres, quand je sens quelqu'un me percuter d'un coup en criant.

_ Katniss !

_ Oh Finn ! Comment vas-tu mon trésor ?

Je délaisse les bras de Peeta pour ceux du fils d'Annie en moins de deux secondes. Peeta lève les yeux au ciel mais bon, il sait que ce n'est que partie remise et qu'il ne peut pas lutter contre ce petit ange.

_ Finn, je t'avais demandé de ne pas courir mon cœur.

Annie s'approche de nous dans une belle robe verte, sa longue chevelure remontée en une queue de cheval bouclant à merveille. Son regard est toujours aussi doux et je suis ravie qu'elle ai pu venir, ça faisait longtemps. Le petit attire de nouveau mon attention en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il n'aime pas que je regarde ailleurs quand je suis avec lui.

_ Tu étais jolie dans ta robe, Katniss. Mais 'Fie ressemblait à une sirène.

_ Merci Finn, c'est très gentil.

Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras et lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue. Il a toujours adoré ça. On peut dire qu'il a hérité du côté charmeur de son père en plus de ses traits. Je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi. Il a toujours ce regard particulier quand il me voit jouer avec Finn ou un autre enfant. Je lui souris timidement et il me caresse la nuque. Sa façon de me faire comprendre que rien ne presse mais que peut-être un jour…

Annie vient s'asseoir à côté de nous et reprend Finn avec elle.

_ Si je ne le freine pas un peu tu ne pourras pas profité de la soirée tranquillement, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

_ Alors, les alliances sont reformées ?

Johanna vient s'installer à notre table avec sa discrétion légendaire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour oser faire référence aux jeux de la sorte. Elle s'assoit entre Annie et moi mais regarde notre nouveau couple qui discute encore avec quelques invités.

_ C'est quand même incroyable qu'on soit tous là à assister au mariage d'Haymitch et Effie ! Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux en plus ! Ça me troue le…

_ Humm et si on allait chercher de quoi manger pour toi et ta maman mon petit Finn ?

Peeta s'est levé et jette un regard bien entendu à Johanna avant de tendre la main au fils d'Annie. Ce dernier saute des genoux de sa mère et part avec Peeta sans hésiter. Petit un, il aime Peeta et petit deux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à sa mère. J'attends qu'il s'éloigne un peu puis je braque mon regard sur elle.

_ Johanna !

_ Oui, oui désolée, ça m'a échappé, désolée. Mais bon, c'est quand même incroyable, non ?

Ses yeux sont ronds comme des billes, je souris. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle a raison. Je n'aurais pas parié un sous sur ce couple il n'y a pas si longtemps. En même temps, avant les jeux, qui aurait parié sur Peeta et moi ? Même Peeta pensait que j'étais pour lui, un rêve inaccessible.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître incroyable mais quand on rencontre la bonne personne, c'est juste la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

Johanna et moi, nous tournons vers Annie. Sa voix dénote une légère tristesse mais son visage reste serein. Je lui presse doucement la main. Finnick doit tellement lui manquer. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais si Peeta… Ses yeux s'illuminent, elle nous regarde tour à tour et nous donne le plus beau des sourire.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien. Finnick s'est battu pour que je vive, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Alors je vis, je profite de la vie et Finn est la preuve vivante que j'ai vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec lui.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nos doigts s'entrecroisent mais ce qu'elle dit me trouble un peu. Une preuve vivante ? Je regarde vers Peeta qui tente de remplir deux assiettes avec un petit Finn qui ne sait pas où donner de la tête devant tous ces plats.

_ Et en plus t'es une fille super Annie, tu pourrais retrouver quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt si tu le voulais! Les hommes sont fous des filles comme toi. Alors vas-y profites de la vie ! En tout cas moi, je profite même si le célibat me va très bien. Je suis une femme qui a besoin d'espace et d'exercices variés !

Annie et moi éclatons de rire face à la remarque de Johanna. Cette dernière me regarde d'un air de conspiratrice et se tend vers moi.

_ Et toi Katniss ? C'était quoi ce petit moment de flottement entre vous deux tout à l'heure? Tout le monde vous a vu. Peeta et toi s'est pour quand ? Tu te rends compte que vous n'habitez même pas ensemble. Ça fait quoi maintenant trois ans, non ? Quatre ?

Je relâche la main d'Annie et m'enfonce dans mon siège.

_ Ce n'était rien du tout. Et puis on en a déjà parlé, il me semble.

_ Elle n'a pas tort Katniss, tu vas finir par te le faire prendre.

_ Non Annie, pas toi aussi. Ce n'est pas si simple c'est tout.

Je baisse la tête et commence à jouer avec mes doigts comme à chaque fois que je suis un peu gênée. Je suis bien comme ça avec lui. Pourquoi forcer les choses ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ? Vous vous aimez, vous vous installez et vous faites plein de petits Mellark c'est tout. Tu sais qu'il y en qui tuerait pour être à ta place ?

Johanna me fait le coup à chaque fois qu'elle me voit ou qu'on se parle. Et puis je sais qu'elle a raison, certaines tueraient surement pour être à ma place. Je chasse cette dernière idée de ma tête et regarde Peeta revenir avec Finn sur ses épaules et une assiette dans chaque main. Peeta ferait un très bon père, j'en suis sûr.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Ouh, _« je ne sais pas »_ ! Mais c'est déjà pas mal, d'habitude tu te refermes comme une huître.

_ Qui se referme comme une huître ? Nous demande Peeta en posant les deux assiettes sur la table avant de récupérer Finn du haut de ses épaules et le tendre à sa mère comme s'il ne pesait rien.

_ Humm, Peeta tu as repris du muscle à ce que je vois. C'est dû à ton travail à la boulangerie ? Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant ? Comment marche les affaires ? Tu as beaucoup de clientes ?

Johanna fait délibérément glisser ses yeux sur Peeta de façon gourmande tout en précisant « clientes » et non pas « clients » histoire de me faire comprendre que tout pourrait arriver si je n'y prends pas garde. Je ne réponds rien et lui tire discrètement la langue. Elle n'attend même pas de réponse de la part de Peeta et me tire la langue à son tour avant de se lever à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peeta la regarde s'éloigner perplexe et se rassoit à côté de moi en passant un bras rassurant sur mes épaules.

_ J'abandonne définitivement le fait de chercher à savoir comment fonctionne Johanna, lâche-t-il.

Je lui souris avec un hochement d'épaule puis reporte mon attention sur Finn. Mon regard croise celui silencieux d'Annie et elle semble me dire que Johanna n'a pas tort.

.

*OooooO*

.

La soirée est bien avancée. Il fait nuit et nous nous sommes réunis autour du gâteau que Peeta a fait pour l'occasion. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais il a l'air absolument délicieux. Il est mis en valeurs par un jeu de bougies scintillantes et il reprend les couleurs thème de leur mariage grâce à sa décorations à base de fruits des bois et de fleurs blanches.

Haymitch et Effie se place derrière le gâteau et au moment où elle en donne un morceau à Haymitch -qui entre nous à l'air de se sentir parfaitement ridicule- un énorme sifflement suivi de plusieurs traits de lumières s'envolent dans la nuit et un magnifique feu d'artifice commence. Les mariés ont l'air aussi surpris que nous et tournent leur regard vers l'assistance qui elle non plus n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'est un festival de couleurs et de formes. Je balade mon regard sur les invités à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier et j'aperçois Beetee un peu en retrait. Il me salut de la tête et son petit sourire me fait comprendre que c'est bien là son œuvre. Je fais un petit signe à Effie qui suit mon regard et le remercie silencieusement en posant ses deux mains sur son cœur. Nous continuons à regarder le ciel et quand disparaissent les dernières étincelles, les premières notes de musique s'élèvent.

.

*OooooO*

.

Le bal est ouvert et Peeta m'a inviter à danser. Je repense au fait que nous n'avons pas dansé dans un tel décor depuis la tournée de la victoire. Il me sert tout contre lui et je me sens bien. Les paroles de Johanna et Annie me reviennent en tête et tout en gardant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, je lui demande :

_ Ça te gène qu'on ne vive pas ensemble ?

Ma question semble l'étonner mais je devine aussi un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il me retourne la question :

_ Ca dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là. Je dors rarement chez moi quand on y pense. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Enfin, tu sais, on a en déjà parlé. Je ne suis pas sûre de… de…

C'est reparti. Je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer correctement. Pourquoi ais-je poser cette question d'ailleurs ? Heureusement Peeta reprend le fil de la conversation.

_ J'aimerai bien vivre avec toi de façon plus officielle, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Mais tu sais aussi que ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est que tu te sentes bien avec tout ce qu'on vit en ce moment. Toi et moi, en vie, ensemble et en sécurité, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

Il resserre sa prise autour de moi et me caresse doucement le dos. Ses doigts me procurent des frissons délicieux. Je repense à ce sentiment que me submerge chaque fois que je me réveille et qu'il est près de moi, à ce manque que je ressens quand il est éloigné trop longtemps et comment partager chaque petites choses de notre nouvelle vie avec lui me remplit de paix et de sérénité. Il a raison nous avons déjà beaucoup de chance mais ce soir j'ai un peu le sentiment que ce n'est pas assez. Que je pourrais le rendre encore plus heureux si je le voulais. Je l'ai compris en remontant l'allée tout à l'heure. Je me mordille les lèvres et les mots finissent par sortir tous seuls.

_ J'aimerai… qu'on vive ensemble de façon plus… officielle.

J'ai dit ça dans un soupir et en enfonçant ma tête contre son torse. Je suis toute chamboulée par ce que je viens d'avouer et là j'ai besoin d'un moment pour me reprendre. Comment va-t-il réagir ? A entendre son cœur, plutôt intensément, parce que d'ordinaire très régulier, son rythme a rapidement accéléré.

_ Tu, tu es sérieuse Katniss.

Sa voix trahie toute son émotion. Il n'ose pas vraiment y croire. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je bredouille le plus intelligiblement possible.

_ Très sérieuse. Un peu effrayée mais très sérieuse.

Ses battements ne perdent pas leur rythme frénétique mais ses caresses se font encore plus douces sur ma peau.

_ Dans ce cas, vos désirs sont pour moi des ordres.

Il y a tant de tendresse dans sa voix que j'ai l'impression que tout mon être sourit. Il me détache précautionneusement de lui et m'embrasse amoureusement avant de me soulever en me faisant tournoyer autour de lui. Les invités près de nous s'arrêtent de danser et j'ai envie de me cacher sous terre mais quand je vois son regard sur moi, je sais que j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait. Le silence se fait de plus en plus autour de nous et j'entends Johanna hurler au loin :

_ You ouh ! Bien joué Everdeen !

Il me repose délicatement, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rester accrochée à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse tendrement. Puis il pose un pied à terre et sors une petite boite de sa poche. Je suis sans voix et j'entends un « oooh » parmi la foule. Comment a-t-il su que ce soir, je serais prête ? Il ouvre le coffret et le tends vers moi.

_ Katniss, j'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps et il semblerait qu'il soit enfin arrivé. Acceptes-tu de lier ta vie à la mienne pour le meilleur, et peut-être le pire, ce qui fera de moi, l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Son regard est pétillant, mes yeux se portent de lui à la bague. C'est une petite perle grise, semblable à celle qu'il m'a donné lors de l'Expiation, celle que j'ai perdu. Elle est montée sur un anneau scintillant et d'une finesse inouïe. C'est tout simplement trop pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot mais j'hoche la tête en tachant de ravaler mes larmes. Il y a un tonnerre d'applaudissements autour de nous mais je ne sourcille même pas. Il n'y a quelques années, je me serais trouver nunuche mais ce soir… Je me croyais heureuse ce matin ? Je le suis encore bien plus maintenant. Il se relève et passe la bague à mon doigt. Tout s'efface autour de nous, ma tête tourne, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure mais j'aime cette sensation. Je repense alors aux paroles d'Annie :

 _« … quand on rencontre la bonne personne, c'est juste la chose la plus naturelle à faire. »_

* * *

 ** _FIN… pour de vrai :-P_**


End file.
